The Fighters
by The Awester
Summary: What will happen when the adopted sister of the Princes falls in love with a guard, in the middle of a rebellion? *I OWN NOTHING*
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I hope you like the story! Do not forget to review! I do not read minds, only reviews you post.

* * *

I walked out into the pouring rain and the dark overcast skies from Ilia's most prestigious school. I quickly pulled my hoodie over my head and dashed to the closest bus. Technically I was supposed to go through the underground tunnels to get an over armed limo with dozens of patrols of the finest warriors in the nation. My name is Catalina. I'm a one, Prince Maxons adopted sister. Officially known as Princess of the nation. Other royals and aristocrats call me the Phoenix behind my back. The bus began to move. I have approximately thirty minutes until they come for me, fortunately for me I only need fifteen to deal with the General.

"You're five minutes late Phoenix, you're slacking in effort." The elderly woman crossed her arms in disapproval.

"Sorry ma'am, traffic was bad today. I've got five minutes till they come and find me." She beckons me into the worn down hotel known as the Waldorf. It has been there since the rebellion.

"Phoenix, you gave me invalid information. Do you realize the casualty rates this time?" She walked into a room with a long oak table, a projector, and a white pull down screen. She gestured to the closest chair to the screen. The images projected were pictures of the selection candidates for my brother. I sat down staring at the portraits of the girls, one to be my sister-in-law.

"What does the selection have to do with the rebellions?" My watch began to beep in warning. I shot up from my chair.

"I have to go now Gen. Good luck with the rebellion. I have to go off your grid for a while but stay in tune with the Capitol Reports." I dashed out of the old building. I reached the ocean in six minutes, my new record. I quickly threw off my shirt and skirt with a pair of shorts, left with only my underwear on. I ran off my cliff and into the icy cold water, wakening up my senses. Under the water I could hear the whistle that called for me. I broke the surface, gasping for air before I swam to the still damp sand. A lone solder stood waiting for me. He was about my age, yet usually there were more solders to go with me to hell.

"Your-"He began to bow deeply to me, but I stopped him by holding up a hand. He had a slight accent.

"Please call me Cat. And no bowing, bowing is just too formal." I waved my hand as if to wave the incident away. He chuckled and stood to his full height. He had brown curly hair with freckles that spotted his nose and he had the most captivating smile. I suddenly felt uncomfortable being only in my push up bra and underwear. His eyes skimmed over my half-naked body, yet not in a perverted way.

" I see you're not a very formal woman Phoenix," I froze, did he know? I began to panic about how much he knew about me. He noticed me freeze in spot. "Everyone calls you Phoenix, no?" I started to walk to retrieve my clothes from the cliff face above me.

"Only behind my back. So, whats your name and age solder?" He fell in step with me.

"Daniel" I chuckled.

"How old are you and where you from, Daniel?" I asked without looking over at the tall boy, he was probably five, eleven.

"I am sixteen years old and am the king of Britannia. My brother wanted me to see how the other militaries work and I hate big welcomes so, we made a deal with you to send someone over to us and in exchange you get me." I stopped, looking at him.

"No fucking way. You're a king? Well that makes me a goddess then." He gave me a loud laugh it made me blush. I never blush.

"So what about you? Why are you so up north from the capital?" I sighed at the thought of boarding school.

"My father wants me to become a civilized wife. A.K.A Ilea's next slave sold into a diplomatic situation." I picked up my shirt and short shorts leaving the horrid skirt.

"What do you mean you're a slave?" I lifted my white shirt over my head.

"My father will marry me off to some..." I began to ramble off some curses. "Chinese man to help the relations. It's tradition unfortunately." I put on my shorts but I tripped on the rock, falling on top of Daniel.

* * *

All I saw was a flash of wet brown hair before Phoenix fell on me. Our noses were barely touching. She had bright blue-green eyes with hazel around the edges, a light purple line encased her eyelids making the green look brighter. A piece of her hair was dangling in my face so I tucked it behind her ear like how I would with my little sister Page. Yet unlike when I do it to Page, it sent a warm tingling sensation throughout by body.

"I um….ah…" She started to stutter. A whistle blew in the distance they would be here in a few minutes.

"As much as I love it down here phoenix, we have to get to your plane." She nodded and sat up on my lap. She walked off forgetting her skirt so I grabbed it for her, before heading to the cliff.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey people of various lands and cultures! I hope you like this chapter! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

**shout out to Strawberryballerina! Thanks for faveing it!**

We boarded my private plane thirty minutes later. I sat down on the leather sofa, taking my boots off, I was still dripping wet.

"Princess, your father said he will meet you at the place where you will have dinner with the selected and the Prince." I nodded at the flight assistant and walked to the small bathroom were a pair of sweat pants and my new rebellion sweat shirt was. I quickly slipped into it before drying my hair, letting it fall in curls. I exited the bathroom seeing Silvia, the tutor, with a thick stack of papers.

"Is this the paperwork I have to fill out for my mother?" Silvia handed me the stack with a solemn look in her face.

"Yes, these are the rebellion death cases from Concord."

"Holy shit. Silvia what happened?"

"Southerners Cat. They tried to hold brigantine on the coast. We captured the city in the end though." Fuck. That was our last strong hold on the coast.

"Get me a map of the area!" I almost shouted in anger.

"Yes Cat." Silvia rushed to get me my supplies.

I stormed over to the couch with a table and spread out the papers. The table was too small, so I had to move to the floor. Silvia placed the map of brigantine and Concord down next to me. I sighed and opened the map. Red and yellow dots scatter the page. I began the papers on how and why these people died.

* * *

"Attention passengers we will begin our decent to the palace in two hours." I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I have been at this for hours.

"Cat." Daniel said, I loved how it sounded. "How are you doing?" he sat down next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around my waist. Snickers came from the other people in the room.

"Exhausted. I can't think anymore." I yawned as my eyes shut closed in attempt to get some sleep.

"Cat, I will clean this up, you go get some rest." I nodded and drug myself out to my adjoining bedroom.

* * *

"Cat, wake up." I mumbled something incoherent and turned on my side. I heard amusing laughter.

"Aww does the Princess Phoenix not like mornings?" My eyes shot open as I grasped my dagger hidden in my thigh sheath. Daniel was being held with a knife to his throat.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"She doesn't talk like a princess that's for sure!" I growled, still holding my dagger behind my back. Four of them and two of us. Knifes, no guns. We could do this. I looked to Daniel.

_You grab those two I grab these two okay?_

_You're an idiot Cat! _

_Do you want to die today? Then don't. But my country is counting on me to live._ I turned my attention to the men. I moved back the sheets keeping my dagger on the inside of my arm to cover it.

"My lady Phoenix, the General is disappointed that you left earlier. She was not finished talking to you. You see you killed those men at Concord. Bad information about the battle plans. She wants to know if you are a traitor." Daniel moved first. He elbowed the man behind him in his gut as I quickly ran my knife through the man talking to me. I burst into the planes main corridor to see the pilot, Silvia, and a hand full of servants were tied up. I quickly cut the ropes that banded the people together like slaves.

"Can we fly now? Just land at the nearest air field." I asked the semi-delusional pilot. He nodded as he jogged to the cockpit. A sharp pain erupted in my side. A winced and fell to the floor. Someone yanked my hair back and put a knife to my neck. One of the guards had the person at gun point. My mind moved slowly as my captor and the guards talked. I made eye contact with the guard, pointing at the man's hand at my throat. My ears rung with the sound of gun shots as I rolled away from my captor. Black clouded my vision.

* * *

"Are you okay Maxon?" I quit walking and looked at America, her hair was up in a braided bun. Her blue dress hung on her perfectly.

"My sister is missing. Southern rebels took over her plane." My hands began to shake.

"It's going to be okay Maxon, from what I've heard she is strong with a spirit of a warrior. She can handle anything." She brushed away my somewhat overgrown hair from my eyes. A guard came running up to us.

"Your Majesty we have live footage of her! She landed in Hopkins sir!" I turned to America.

"I apolog-"she cut me off.

"Family first. I have one too, you know." I smiled at her before kissing her hand.

"Thank you for understanding. I will see you at dinner, my dear." I started to walk away yet not before hearing a distant "I'm still not your dear!" From America.

"Maxon! What took you so long?" My frantic mother swept me up in a large hug before turning to the screen. They showed the undercover king Daniel, carry my unconscious sister in.

"What happened to her?" I whispered. My Father put his arm around me.

"She got stabbed right above her kidney. At least that's what King Daniel said when we spoke." I nodded.

"Is that her blood on him or is that someone else's blood?"

"A mix of both rebel's blood, and hers. Yet most of it is hers." I winced.

"Did the rebels just want her dead? Or is this a diversion from what happened in Concord?" My mother gave a squeal when they showed the multiple dead bodies being drug in from the plane.

"When Catalina gets home and is ready to tell us what happened, then son, then we will know."

* * *

My eyes were heavy as I opened them. A blinding light broke through the windows._ You would think someone would have the decency to shut the blinds._ I began to sit up the couch of what is most likely a spare room in an airport when pain erupted in my side.

"Damn it!" I clenched my side as I dropped back on to the pillows. Daniel walked into the room quietly.

"How are you feeling Cat?" He sat down next to me after putting a glass of water on the small coffee table next to me. I gave a small smile before answering.

"Eh, could be better. How are you feeling?" I moved the blanket so it covered my bandaged upper body.

"I'm great, except for the fact that you're lying here, bandaged, while your father seems to be unconcerned by everything except for the rebels." I winced at the mention of my father. Daniel noticed the change in my mood almost immediately.

"Bad relations with your Father?" He took my hand lying limp in my lap and started to play with my fingers.

"More like bad relationships with everyone but Maxon." I sighed. "He's probably freaking out now." Daniel gave me a small smile, his brown eyes were kind. I blushed before looking away.

"I get that. I have three other siblings." His eyes had this far off look.

"Do you miss them?" I squeezed his hand.

"Yes, I'm scared for my sisters who are both wanting to date while being watched over by my brother who can't control his anger." I laughed.

"Help me up will ya?"

"Sure." He grabbed an extra pillow before moving to crouch next to me. He put his hand on my back before slightly pushing me forward. I moved to finish pulling myself up when my side when a sharp pain hit my side. I cried out in pain while clenching my side.

"Move your hand Cat." Daniel grabbed my hand from my side. A small patch of red was dotting the bandage. He stood up and went over to the small oak cabinet and pulled out a first aid box. I smiled at him.

"Do you know what you're doing?" He turned to me and quickly made his way to the small couch.

"Always." He gave me a dazzling smile.

"Where are we at and what happened to the others?" He opened the kit and put on the rubber gloves.

"Airport at Hopkins. Just an hour north of the palace. Everyone on the plane is recuperating and getting everything ready for the rest of the trip to the palace. I am going to take off the wrappings now okay?" I nodded.

"Fine. Just make it quick." I blushed as his hands undid the bandages quickly. Whoever wrapped me first was kind enough to let me have my bra. Scarlet dripped down my body from the five torn stitches. Daniel reached behind him to get antiseptic. I stiffened.

"Are you okay?" He laughed at me. I rolled my eyes before grabbing a wet cloth from Daniel and slightly dabbing to clean my wound.

"Fine, just peachy keen. Do you-"He tipped my chin up to look at him in his eyes. The look in his eyes silenced me.

"You talk too much Cat." Before anything else could happen his lips were on mine. I gasped in shock. I brought my hand to cup his cheek. Pain erupted in my side. I shoved Daniel away from me, lips tingling.

"What the hell?" I shouted at him.

"It's cleaned. Calm down. Do you do needles, or do I have to kiss you again? Either way works for me." A smirk rested on his face.

"Bastered. I oughta kill you." He laughed before pulling out the needle and wiping it with alcohol.

"Hey don't hate me!"

"Too late bitch." He moved to my side to re-stich the wound.

"If it helps I've wanted to kiss you since the plane ride." I winced when he pulled the stitch.

"Lovely. I'm just your sex toy." I mumbled, hoping for him not to hear me.

"Excuse me?" He stopped after the third stich to look up at me. Shit.

"What?" I smiled at him. "It's just good fun, right?" He sighed and put the needle down.

"Do you really think that I am the type of guy to play with other people's feelings? Cats do you really think I'm _that_ dense?" I sighed. Have I let my father's thoughts become my own when it comes to love? Did I really call it love when I have been trained to be a diplomatic sex toy?

"Sorry. It's just…" I sighed and ran a hand through my greasy hair. "My thoughts are never truly my own. They always are shared and customized by others." I bent my head to make a curtain of brown hair to separate me from Daniel. He moved my hair from my face and moved my chin to look him directly in the eyes. My green eyes were challenged with bright brown eyes.

"That's not always true, love. We share our thoughts with those who we think deserve it. Sometimes the thoughts our families press are not the best nor true to our individual." He whispered to me as we leaned into each other. Our lips met in a sweet kiss. Daniel deepened the kiss, demanding that I trust him. I don't, at least not yet. I smiled when we broke apart.

"Three more then we can wrap, yes?" He twisted to get the needle.

"How long since we touched ground?" Fire coursed through my veins as he touched my side.

"Almost twelve hours." My eyes bulged. I noted the dark circles under his eyes.

"Does"

"The whole country knows you're okay love. No one knows exactly what happened except your family." I nodded. "Are you apart"

"Of the rebellion, yes. Tell anyone I'll kill you, king or not." I stared deep into his eyes. "I have a feeling though I will quit helping soon." I looked down to see him putting away the needle and pulling out the bandages.

"Why will you drop out?" His hands began to wrap quickly.

"It's not what it once was, Danny." He smiled as he reached the bottom of my chest.

"I've got it from here, thanks." I gave him a sheepish smile as I took the fabric from his hands. I quickly wound it around. It stopped right under my arm pit. I handed him the bandage.

"I can do a hell ton of things, just not this." He took it while smiling.

"I have been called Dan and Daniel, just not Danny before. Arm up." I raised my arm to make a T shape as he finished of the wrapping. He finished by letting his hands skim my side, I shivered at his touch.

"Get some sleep Danny-"

"I'm fine. If anything you need rest more than I do." I smiled.

"Fine, just get me a phone so I can call Maxon, please." He nodded before kissing my forehead and letting me fall back and rest.

* * *

"Cat, we are leveling in an hour." I nodded and stood up with the help of Danny.

"Oww. Damn. That hurts." I winced in pain before stretching. Daniel eyed my biceps. "What?" I dropped my arms and stared at him.

"Nice muscles, I thought princesses were supposed to be dainty and small." He touched my waist gently. I smiled back at him.

"Not when there's a rebellion going on and you know how to defend yourself. What time is it?" I noted the darkening sky.

"Almost seven." I nodded. The door opened to show Silvia holding a garment bag. I quickly moved away from Danny.

"Princess, glad to see you up and moving." She smiled as she moved closer to us. I smiled before taking the garment bag.

"Thank you Silvia. Danny, will you close the curtains for me?"

"The press have cameras on the window, they will pick up anything that shows in the window. I do not think that you need the press on your back Catalina." I smiled at her before she shut the blinds.

"If you go through those doors a bathroom is waiting for you." I smiled.

"Thanks Silvia, Danny." I nodded my head towards him in thanks before I grabbed my dress and had a much-needed shower.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey y'all! Thanks for the review prnmber3909. I did go back through and made the changes to both chapters. **_

_**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! I DONT READ MINDS!**_

* * *

I let my hair down and towel dried it so it wouldn't drip on to the dress, yet dry in curls. I pulled up my dress to my chest and reached to zip it up. But the dress had corset style ties. I poked my head through the doorway to find Daniel.

"Danny!" I whispered. He whipped around to see me.

"No one else is in here Cat. It's just us." I sighed and stepped into the room. The dress cut above my knees in the front and trailed behind me in the back.

"Can you tie me up?" I turned around so he had access to my back. His hands shook as he ran his hands up my back. His hand brushed the back of my neck moving my hair and sending electricity down my spine.

"Cold?" He whispered in my ear. I shivered yet again. I was getting tired of this.

"Shut up. Are you done?"

"Yes beautiful." I rolled my eyes and took a step away from him to spin for him.

"Flattery gets you nowhere." I stopped spinning to see his jaw drop. My smile fell.

"Whats wrong?" Danny smiled. And pulled me by the waist.

"Nothing. You're just too beautiful for your own good." He kissed me with so much force that I almost stumbled backwards. The door bust open to a frightened Silvia. I quickly pushed him away.

"Not a word Silvia! Please, not a word!" I stepped forward as if to stop her.

"If it happens again then your father hears about it. Yes?"

"Yes ma'am. " I looked down at my bare feet.

"And you, Daniel. Be very, very careful." She came over to me and handed me sandals that tied up to my knees.

"Put these on. You have an image to uphold. Yes?" She winked at me before leaving. I quickly sat down to tie them but Daniel kneeled in front of me, taking my shoes from my hands.

"What are you doing Daniel?" I smiled at him when he looked up.

"Helping. What else would I be doing?"

* * *

We exited the room with Silvia to head to the terminal. The press crowed the walk way.

"Whats your view on the rebellion?"

"How will the selection change your life?"

"What will you do about the growing numbers of orphans that add to the growing population of eights?" Reporters shouted at me. I turned to the line of chairs waiting against the wall. Multiple people sat there waiting. Except for one little girl who looked like me. She stood on her books that sat on her chair. I smiled at the girl who was dodging the adult's heads. I covered my mouth with my hand and whispered to Danny.

"Danny, I am going over to the wall to make an announcement. Yes?" He nodded before pushing our way to the walls.

"Make way! Excuse us! Part the way!" I smiled when I reached the small girl. I stared in her eyes. They were dark brown.

"Hello Miss. How are you today?" She began to curtsy to me.

"No bowing. I don't like it when others treat me like I'm something special." She giggled at me after I winked at her.

"But Princess, your, well a princess!" I laughed before tugging a strand of her hair.

"I never feel like it though. Do you mind if I stand on your chair to talk to the press? I promise it won't take long." I looked around secretly before turning back to her and whispering; "I'll buy you a chocolate bar." She squealed before hugging me fiercely. I laughed as I held her. Daniel put a hand on my back.

"We need to hurry if we are to make it back in time for dinner." I pulled away from the girl to face him. He was staring at the little girl who was blushing and looking at her feet. I smiled at him.

"Danny."

"Yes ma'am?" I smiled.

"Will you hold her so she can see me? I don't want the press to trample her." He nodded before lifting her close to him. I handed her the book she was standing on.

"Need a hand Ca-Princess?" I blushed while nodding. He held out hand for me to grasp so I did not fall. I noted the laughs of many press members as I almost fell while turning around. I smiled warmly at them.

"Well it is nice to see all of your lovely faces again. I apologize for not being able to answer all of you questions in great depth now. I promise you though I will have a press conference as soon as I am feeling up for it. For now I must leave. God bless." I raised two fingers to my eye brow as my signature salute. Danny offered me his hand to help me down again. I called a maid over to get the girl a chocolate bar that was quickly given to the girl. I turned to her before leveeing.

"Whatever happens. Be strong." I hugged her before turning to Danny.

"We have a plane to catch yes?" He smiled before leveeing.

* * *

We landed about an hour later on the air field. We were driven to the palace from there. We walked in around eight thirty into the dining room. My eyes were drawn to the head to the table where my brother and parents sat.

"Catalina!" My mother jumped up from her chair to greet me with a large hug.

"Hey mom." She kissed my forehead gently. I turned to Maxon.

"Staying out of trouble dear brother?" He hugged me.

"Never sister. How is school going? I heard about what happened in concord. Sorry." The last part he whispered to me.

"Thanks." I raised my voice above a whisper. "School is school. What can I say?" My father piped up from his seat.

"Getting into fights, smuggling in knifes, trying to break out? Catalina I sent you there for one purpose. What was that purpose?" My smile fell quickly as I placed my hands behind my back.

"Must you chastise me in front of the selected and guards?" I felt self-conscious when I felt Daniels eyes on me from his post at the door. I made my way to my chair next to Maxons.

"Yes. Only because you are a princess and should act like one. What will the people in New China think if they hear about this?" I said nothing afterwards. I turned to Maxon.

"How's the selection going? How's the Daphne?" he cringed before answering.

"The Daphne hates me because I have to go on with the selection and I cannot marry her." I laughed as I picked up my knife and fork.

"I never liked her. Too fake." Maxon smirked.

"Do you see the red-head?" I looked up at the girls. It wasn't hard to spot her because she was the only red-head.

"She's beautiful. Is she your pick so far?" He smiled and nodded.

"Aww my big bro is in love!" I tussled his hair before he could swat my hand away. I took a bite of my steak. I moaned in happiness.

"Oh my Lord, I've missed this!" I got laughs from around the table. I quickly looked down and blushed as my eyes found Danny who was trying not to smile. I growled.

"Shut up." My mother's fork clattered against her plate.

"Catalina!"

"Mother!" I turned to her. My father quickly stopped the argument.

"Catalina. We will discuss this after dinner. Yes?"

"Yes,_ your_ _majesty._" I rolled my eyes as my father stood up. He came to my chair in three strides.

"With me. _Now._" Great. Now I've done it.

"You're going to do this _now_? I just got home." I stood up quickly causing some to gasp. The king took a step towards me.

"Come with me. _Now._"

"No." Daniel had moved to the wall behind me. The king grasped my arm.

"Catalina." He glared at me with a pure hatred. "I will count to-"

"Three. Then what tyrant? What will you do?" He brought his other hand that was not holding me to slap my cheek. Several girls gasped and let out a small noise. Daniel stepped in between me and the dictator thus making him let go of me.

"Sire. It's late. Milady must be tired and out of sorts. May I suggest I escort her to her rooms before this gets worse?" I felt tense as the king looked at me and moved to me.

"Of course I apologize Cat." He hugged me tightly, causing me pain in my side. I shook with fear, yet never showed it. He let go of me giving me a smile dripping with hate. I quickly moved away from him, leveeing the hall with Daniel. I walled, well more like ran, back to my room. I quickly opened the door and slammed it in Danny's face. His pounding on the door gave me a headache.

"Cat! Open up!" I began to cry at my stupidity. I punched the mirror hanging on the wall. Glass punctured my hand. The door opened forcefully to reveal a startled Daniel. I held my hand and sank to my knees. Daniel sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my back.

"Oh, Catalina." I shook my head and furiously began to wipe my tears with my uninjured hand.

"I'm sorry. I just. Um, sorry." He tugged me closer to him.

"It's not your fault Catalina. Take it easy. It will be okay." I nodded as my tears began to subside. My side began to throb as blood soaked my dress.

"Daniel, I think my side is bleeding again." I wiped my tears one last time before getting up and getting my first aid kit. Danny followed me into my bed room. They repainted the walls to be a royal blue accented with gold. Last time I slept here they had bright yellow walls.

"They painted."

"You're bleeding and all you notice is the paint job." He smiled as he opened the box.

"Help me out of this dress will ya?" I turned so he had access to the back. Fire burned down my spine as his hands touched my neck, my upper back, and then my lower back.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight, Catalina." I blushed and grew hot. Danny chuckled and stepped in front of me.

"Thanks Danny." I stepped out of the dress and flung it over the back of my chair. His eyes scanned my body, lingering on my wound.

"Quit starring. It's rude." I wrapped my arms around my stomach. Daniel came up to me and pushed me up against the wall gently.

"Daniel?" My eyebrows scrunched together questioningly.

"Quit talking."

* * *

I grabbed her hands from her waist and moved them away from her and kissed her softly. Cat moved her hand into my hair and tugged on it. I needed to get it cut sooner or later. I ran my hand up her arms and into her curly brown hair. She was short and the height difference made my neck hurt, so I moved my arms under her knees and pulled her up, she immediately wrapped her legs around my waist and if possible, pulled me closer to her. She moaned as I kissed her cheek, down on her neck, and her shoulder. She arched her back and moved her neck to give me greater access. She moved her hands to grasp my shoulders and squeezed until she cried out in pain. She pulled back and untangled herself from me. I walked to her bed where the first aid kit was open and sprawled about.

"Cat, come here." She moved silently on the floor as she made her way to me. She pulled a light blanket to cover herself before offering me her hand. Small bits of glass were wedged in her knuckles. I pulled out the tweezers and went to work on her long fingers, working down to the back of her hand.

"How are you not crying Catalina? This must hurt like hell." She shrugged before cringing as I pulled out the biggest shard.

"I have built up a high pain tolerance over the years, I guess. But that hurt the most so…" She trailed off while blushing. I noticed her green cat eyes dart away from me. I smiled at her shyness.

"Cat? Whats going on in your mind?" I tugged on a brown strain hanging in her face.

"Nothing." She smiled devious at me before continuing. "Yet." I finished cleaning her hand and tugged her blanket back to see the wound better. We talked about our likes and dislikes as I rewrapped her torso for the billionth time today. Before I knew it Catalina was getting up and getting a tank top and sweat pants on. I began my way towards the door.

"Do you have to go?" I chuckled before leaning on the door.

"Unfortunately princess. I must go. I have to meet with my commander." I pulled on her hair lightly, just to see her smile.

"Fine. If you must. I will probably be in the gym most of the afternoon or out in the gardens with paper work if you need me." I grasped her waist and pulled her closer to me, in response she wrapped her hands around my neck.

"Well then Cat, I will make an effort to see you-"

"Not in the eyes of the public. Right?" I kissed her forehead before nodding.

"Goodnight Cat."

"Goodnight Danny." I leaned down to kiss her gently before leveeing her embrace and exiting her room. I had a hard day ahead of me. Yet, so did she. I prayed that Cat could stay out of trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey Peoples of various lands! Hope you like it. If you do, please REVIEW!_**

**_ [I don't read minds]_**

**_Thanks to EileenAbbey for reviewing!_**

* * *

_It's just three days Catalina! You can handle that right? Hell who was I kidding? The King, Queen, and Prince were coming to _our_ orphanage to adopt the next princess of Ilia. _

_"Catalina! Pay attention! _Tonight_ the royals will be here. Did you clean the dining room?" I slapped my head mentally. The head mistress's face turned red with anger._

_"You ungrateful whore!" I cringed. "I gave you a roof over your head and food to eat!" Slap. "Go to your room! Don't come out until I tell you to!" Slap. This meant no food for the next three days and no meeting the Royals. I trudged upstairs and fell asleep until I heard my sworn enemy squeal. I moaned while rolling over._

_"Shut up Megan!" Shrill laughs followed something she said. I shot up like a bullet from a gun._

_"If you have something to tell me bitch, then grow a pair and say it to my face. Oh wait, you're a coward, you don't have a pair!" A friend of mine came up to me and high-fived me. Megan's face turn bright red. From down stairs several high-pitched squeals sounded the arrival of the Royals. Before I could blink Megan was on top of me. I retaliated as soon as she began to choke me. I flipped her over and punched her nose. Blood streamed down her face. The door burst open to reveal the Head Mistress and a boy about seven years of age. Megan started to cry and pretend I was the one abusing her._

_"Catalina! What are you doing?" The woman barged into the room, furious as hell, and pulled my undernourished eight year old body off of Megan's._

_"She hit me first!" Blood trickled down my neck, from where she cut me trying to choke me, as whipped my head around to face Megan._

_"Liar!" I began to charge at Megan. The boy intervened and wrapped his arms around my slim waist and pulled backwards._

_"Get off of me, bastard!" I struggled against the surprisingly strong boy. Everyone seemed to stop and gasp at me._

_"Catalina!" she blushed bright red and turned to the man and woman in the doorway. I quit resisting and gasped. I just called the prince a bastard. Shit. "I am deeply sorry for their behavior, your majesties! The girls do not usually get into fights like this. Krista, please go take Megan to the kitchen. I will be down there soon enough. Catalina." She turned to me. Prince Maxons arms loosened around me._

_"Oh boy." I heard Maxon whisper. I let the corners of my mouth turn up slightly in a very small smile._

_"Go to see Miss Cindy. Now." I nodded and left once Maxon's arms let go of me. I made my way down stairs into the most cluster phobic room in the house. _

_"Miss Cindy?" A loud, commanding voice came from inside the room._

_"Come in Catty." I squeezed into the room and sat down in the plastic chair. The tall red-head with freckles spotting her nose and under her brown eyes sighed at the sight of my bloodied neck._

_"The Royals come over to adopt and you just have to get into a fight with Megan? Not only just a fight, a fist fight?" I looked down before answering._

_"She started it! Calling me names. It isn't fair! That-"_

_"Enough Catty!" Miss Cindy stood up. "Start from the beginning and take it slow." I sighed and sat down. Miss Cindy followed soon after. I launched into the story of how I got in her office. _

_"I think you should just go to bed. It's late-"_

_"It's only seven!" She gave me the evil eye._

_"Now." I nodded before leaving. I walked out of the room and started to walk to the stair case when I stepped on my untied shoe lace. I let out a small squeal as I hit the floor and scraped my knee. _

_"Shit." Blood began to drip from my knee. The boy from earlier ran down the corridor smiling like a fool. I smiled at the sight of him. He quickly stopped and sat down next to me. His upper lip had brown stuff on it._

_"What happened?" He gestured to my knee. _

_"Tripped. Why do you have brown stuff on your nose?" He smiled._

_"I stole a cookie. My nurse is trying to keep me under control as my parents adopt some stuck up girl." I wrinkled my nose at him. He laughed at my weirdness._

_"That's all y'all will find here. Bunch of stuck up bitches." I stood up with the prince._

_"Come play with me?" He nodded before talking._

_"I like you. You call me names and don't care that I am a prince." I nodded. We went up to the roof and I took out the small tin of sidewalk chalk. The sun was still high up in the sky. We drew and played for hours. The door to the roof opened but we did not notice._

_"Cat." I looked up to see a nervous Maxon._

_"What is it Max?" I turned to see the King, Queen, and Miss Cindy. We quickly stood up and went over to the adults. The Queen bent down to my level._

_"Whats your name dear?"_

_"Catalina. My friends call me Cat though."_

_"Well, would you like to be a part of our family?" I shared a smile with Maxon._

_"Only if you would have me ma'am." _

* * *

I woke up with my maids pulling back the curtains. Bright sunlight streamed into my room.

"Morning Elsie, Nicki, and Cristina." I smiled at them. The shortest pulled out a conservative yellow dress.

"Cristina, can you pick out something a little more daring for today?" the oldest, Nicki, turned to me. She had helped me get accustomed to life in the castle. She could have been my third mother. Next to the Queen and Miss Cindy.

"Catalina, you have never cared what you look like. Why now?" I smiled. I wanted to make a strong impression on Danny today.

"First day with the selected. And…" The youngest gasped at me. She was only nineteen.

"There's a boy." I quickly frowned but blood rushed to my face. Elsie squealed and rushed to my side and jumped on my bed.

"Elsie!" Nicki scolded.

"Oh hush Nicki! She's young, she still has a chance! Oh, how romantic would it be if she would fall in love and have to fight for it!" I paled.

"Whats wrong Cat?" Christina piped up from my wardrobe. She pulled out a stunning silver dress. I eyed it warily.

"Maybe for tonight?" I got up and went over to my wardrobe. I pulled out my loose black tank top and cargo pants. "I'll wear this today. Elsie, can you go unlock my weapons cabinet?" she nodded and pulled out a key from her necklace.

"Cat? Please do not tell me you are in love with a boy!?" I blushed and crossed over my room to the weapons case. I pulled out my 9mm guns, their holsters, and several knifes. All of the weapons have a specially designed spot for training.

"Possibly. It doesn't matter anyways." A knock came from the door.

"Come in!" I shut the doors to the cabinet and Elsie locked it. Anne, one of the maids on selected duty, walked in.

"Miss, a guard gave this to me. He wanted to return it to you." She pulled out my signature kabars. I smiled and attached the holsters to each of my arms.

"Thanks Anne. Which one of the selected are you tending?"

"America. The five." I nodded.

"Is she the red-head?" Anne nodded before smiling. "Is she nice?"

"Very nice Miss." I nodded.

"Is today Saturday?"

"Yes Ma'am. You have nothing going on today." Nicki piped from the vanity. She pulled a fire arrow pin and clipped it to my thick sports bra strap.

"Well, tell America to meet me in the gym in an hour or so. She can barrow some of my work out gear if she needs it. "Anne nodded and left.

* * *

"I just hope nothing happens to Cat. She has a reputation to upset my father quickly." I nodded as we sat down on our bench in the garden. Anne walked up to Maxon and me before giving me a slip of paper and a wink.

America,

Meet me in the gym at 2:30. Your maids have work out clothing for you.

CATALINA.

I smiled before putting the paper in my pocket.

"Is that from Cat? If it is I hope she was nice." I laughed.

"She sounds commanding. She must be quite the leader." Maxion smiled and laughed.

"Ever sense she came to the palace she has helped in any military planning. Did she ask you to go for a walk in the garden or to train in the guard's gym?"

"Just the gym. The palace has a gym?" Maxon nodded.

"Two. One for sports, the other for fighting practice. She never specifies which gym until you get training gear. If it is from her personal collection you're going to be doing a mix of both. That also means she likes you. If your maids make your own gear then you do only fighting training. She hates you then, but if you go for a walk then she just wants to know your political standings. She has a whole system." I laughed before standing up and biding Maxon good buy.

* * *

I stretched my wrists as I saw America walk into the guards training room. I stretched my arm out to her.

"Hey. Catalina, Call me Cat."

"America. It's a pleasure." I smiled and walked over to a target. I handed her a BB gun as I took out one of my 9mms.

"Have you shot before?" I loaded my gun and aimed. One shot, two shots. Both in the eyes.

"I think I just learned how to." I smiled and put my gun away.

"What caste are you?'

"Five." I smiled. I was a five, then an eight, now a one.

"Do you draw or play?" I opened my hand for her gun. She gave it to me as soon as Christina ran up to me.

"You see that guard over there?" I looked over my shoulder to see Daniel watching us. I smiled and waved at him. A guard on the other side of him snickered at him and ruffled his hair. I blushed.

"You need better work out gear. In the closet next to the sports gym." I nodded.

"Thanks Christina. America. How are you with sports?"

"Descent, why?"

"Because I haven't had worthy competition in forever."

* * *

I leaned down with my legs in a wide V shape. I looked at Danny. He was smirking at me gesturing to my butt.

_"Well played Catalina."_

_"Love you too Danny!"_ I stood up with America. I looked around to see the radio closest to Daniel.

"Five laps as warm up. Daniel!"

"What!?"

"Put on some music!" A heavy metal song began with a classical feeling. America spoke before I could.

"Ready?" I turned to America.

"Always, Am." I broke out into a run and got into a rhythm. _Left, right, left, right._ I let my mind wander to the rebellion. I was a part of the southern rebels. In the beginning they wanted nothing more than the castes removed, but now they want us ones out of power. _If only James was still alive. He would know what to do._

"Catalina!" I looked over to the door way where a maid stood. I jogged over to her.

"Your father has requested you to the great hall." I paled. The only time he has me, and only me, is to talk to potential suitors and their family. "He also had your maids design your dress. The family is from New China. He's old. And boring. You will need a miracle." I nodded.

"Thanks for the heads up. Whats your name? I haven't seen you around." She smiled.

"Mary. I do not work with the royals very often." I nodded and called America over to me.

"I apologize for having our time cut short. I hope we can talk soon. I enjoyed our time today." I hugged her before leaving. Hopefully this wont be bad.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello my fellow nerds! Just a few thoughts:**_

_**1) Brothers do incredibly stupid things when unsupervised.**_

_**2) Movies that's are under PG are usually sucky.**_

_**3) Chemistry is obnoxiously difficult. **_

_**4) So is Math. **_

* * *

"No, I refuse to wear that Nicki." I turned in the skimpy black and red Chinese dress. The dress was short but had a large slit showing my whole leg and part of my side. The neckline scooped low and the push up bra did not help.

"You have to Cat! The King-"

"I do not care about the 'King' I care about what Danny will think!" I gasped slightly and stepped backwards. Elsie squealed and hugged me.

"Danny? Is that the new guards nick name?" I blushed and nodded. I went over to my closet and pulled out a black and red dress that was cut like the purple one from what felt like years ago.

"No comment." All three of them gasped. "Y'all are as bad as a bunch of young teenagers."

"I am still a teenager!" Elsie yelled from my weapons cabinet. "Do you want big daggers, small knifes, or guns?"

"Get me my small knifes and my serrated Kabar. Should I wear my simple crown or my extravagant one?" I sat down at my vanity.

"Close your eyes." Nicki moved my hair and place a crown on my head. My pin was placed on my chest and adjustments were made on my dress.

"Open them, Cat." I opened them on Christina's demand. My hair was straight over the new silver crown I wore. The maids had removed the sleeves to show my soft and tan shoulders. A small gold line encased my eyes making them pop.

"Wow. I- I look amazing." I touched my face. A knock came from my door.

"Enter!" I turned to place my hands on the back of my chair. Danny walked in attentively. I smiled and blushed.

"Cristina, Elise. With me, now." My gracious maids left us alone as they exited my room.

"Ladies." Danny gave them a slight bow before shutting the door and offering a hand to me. His face was slightly red.

"You look. Well you…" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You're cute when you ramble." He gave a large laugh before kissing me softly. I melted into the kiss and pulled myself closer to him. Nicki burst in the room.

"Tutor alert!" I shoved Daniel away from me and placed my hands on my face. Nicki stood smiling at me as Silvia walked into the room. She paused as she looked at me and Daniel.

"Careful Catalina. Your father wants you two down stairs now. Get!" I nodded before walking with my arm in Danny's.

"Straighten up Catalina and suck in." Silvia whispered as we walked. I rolled my shoulders back and moved to the stairs. The two guards opened up the double doors. I smiled as I saw my brother with my mother on his arm and my father in my mother's other arm. A small Chinese man stood with a woman about his age next to him. I put on an indifferent face as I walked up to my family. I nodded to my family.

"Mother, Father. Max." My father stepped forward as Danny stepped back to the wall. I watched his every move.

"Catalina, this is Lord Rob of the greater New China region." I reached out my hand.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He kissed my hand while staring at me.

"The pleasure, dear Princess is all mine. For your beauty compares like no other, except for your mothers, of course." I mentally gaged at his vagueness.

"Thank you kind sir." I stepped backwards and turned to the woman.

"What is your name ma'am?" The woman looked to Lord Rob to answer for her.

"She is my second wife. But that is beside the matter." I stiffened. Second! Man whore.

"Then what is the matter at hand?" I sharply intervened.

"Catalina, I have agreed to your marriage to his man to help the war cause." I stepped back. I looked at Maxon, then over at Danny.

"Excuse me for a moment." I rushed out of the room and into the women's quarters as a tear slid down my cheek. The selected stared expectantly at me. Damn Why did I not think about them being here!

"Oh! I apologize! Excuse me!" I rushed out of the room and into Danny. Tears began to quicken.

"Sorry, Danny I… um." He dragged me into the nearest closet big enough for both of us. I gasped for air.

"Shhhh. Catalina. Breath, it's going to be okay." My tears subsided. I stepped away from him.

"Thank you. I guess I just panicked." He moved to sit down and hold me. I sat on his lap as he ran a hand over my hair. A pair of shoes stopped in front of the door before it opened. I looked up at a somewhat distressed Max. I gave him a small smile.

"Surprise." He gave me a small smile before crouching next to me.

"Whatever you end up doing know I will support you one hundred percent. Okay?" I smiled and shed one last tear.

"Thank you Max." I hugged him tightly.

"If I get a chance at love the so should you." He whispered. He stood up then offered me a hand. Daniel shook hands with Maxon.

"If you two want any chance at this, then both of you need to be ready for the worst. That means Cat, you need to be physically and mentally prepared for the worst. Yes?"

"Yes Maxon." I smiled as he left us.

* * *

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, 'CUZ I DON'T READ MINDS!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**What up Peoples of numerous nations! Thanks for all the reviews, I can't tell y'all how thankful I am. shout out to those who have reviewed and like\favorite my story! **_

_**For the rest of you: PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**Happy April and stay warm!**_

* * *

I entered the dining hall the next day for dinner. I did not go the night before, so when I entered everyone stopped and started to stare at me. I smiled.

"Evening Ladies and Gentlemen." I went over to Danny.

"Ready?" He smiled and nodded. I raised up as he leaned down and we kissed. It was sweet and simple but meant the world to me. I broke away from him and strutted back to my seat.

"Catalina? Care to explain." My mother asked me.

"I am now in a relationship with Daniel. That means that I cannot marry that awful Chinese man."

"Child, are you try-"An explosion shook the castle. I shot up from my chair.

"Everyone to the back corner. Now!" I rushed over to the windows and pulled down the stele blinds. I was about to close another window, next to America, when the windows exploded. The explosion threw us backwards. A large shard cut the length of my back. I cried out in pain before sitting up.

"Catalina. Stop moving." Danny moved to my side.

"America?" I moaned.

"She's alright, just a little bruised up but is in one piece." He stroked my hair. "Maxon is talking with her now. Lie down, Cat." I did as he told me but he tried to move my dress.

"Stop! Don't move the back! Max!" Daniels hands left my back within milliseconds. Maxon was at my side instantly. I still tried to sit up but both of the boys stopped me.

"I've got her Daniel. Go see if the guards need anything." I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing.

"Catalina?" I gave a strangled noise.

"I am going to open the back, is that okay?"

"What about the selected?"

"They are in the corner, they cannot see anything." I nodded and let him open the back.

"Damn. Cat, is this from the flight take over?" I nodded as he looked at side.

"Maxon, it hurts." I looked over at America and made eye contact. I nodded reassuringly before blacking out.

* * *

I woke up to Lucy, one of the maids, humming while sewing a black and white dress.

"Hi Lucy" She looked up and smiled at me.

"Hello Cat how are you Feeling?" I Struggled to Sit up.

"Could always be better. What happened?" She moved over to a small table next to me.

"You apparently became unconscious during the attack. No one died, only injuries. I believe yours was the worst of all." I nodded and swallowed the pain meds she gave me with water.

"Daniel is waiting for you to wake up. Your father is furious at you. Maxon also said he needs to see both of you in his quarters." I nodded and moved the covers away from my body.

"Do you have a somewhat warm dress I can wear?" She picked up the dress was working on and handed it to me. The dress had a plain white stripe around my middle. The sleeves were off the shoulder but came down to my wrists. It had no ties except for one in the middle.

"Modest."

"I know. We were going to have you wear it for the report last week, but the hijacking thing happened." I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. It works for now, I won't be in it long." I walked out of the room and walked over to Maxon's room. Maxon and Danny sat on the couch, drinking either whisky or a soda.

"I hope that's whisky." Danny laughed and handed me a glass. It was just Cola. I curled up next to Danny and across from Maxon.

"You know I do not like you drinking Catalina." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Why do you need us?" he shifted forward.

"I need you to step down from you position in the rebel system." My eyes bulged slightly.

"I do no-"

"Don't you dare lie to me, Catalina. I know he knows too." He gestured to Daniel.

"What if I am? What if I'm not? What's it to you?" I took a careful sip of my soda.

"The crown-"

"It isn't yours yet cupcake." He sighed.

"If not the crown then your head. You know I love you Cat, I do not care about you being in the rebellion! I care about you living or dying!" I sunk into Daniel.

"You already were thinking about it Cat. He's just looking after you." Danny whispered in my ear.

"Fine. I give up my position in the southern rebellion and take up my own." Both of the boys looked at me with blank faces.

"I, from now on, will fight for the removal of the castes. Now, if you will excuse me." I stood up and went to my room. I rummaged my drawers until I found my cell phone.

"General."

"Phoenix."

"I called you to formally give up my position in the southern rebels."

"Fine. But be prepared."

Click.

I sighed and put the phone away. I slipped out of my dress and into a night-gown. This is more like it. I can go through hell but only one step at a time.

* * *

"Oh sweet Mary and Joseph. It's so scandalous." I turned in my dress. It had a low neck line with straps that came up to a halter top tie. The skirt bunched in my middle then proofed out. The fabric was see through over a black slip.

"How about the red ones?" Elsie held up a pair of deadly high heels.

"Not with that dress. Christina, hand me the strappy ones." This was our Friday night ritual for the

Capitol Reports.

"Lift your dress up." I lifted my skirts and stepped into my heels.

"I will die tonight because of these shoes." I felt straps wrap around my calves and tie up my thigh. It stopped mid-way; right under my slip.

"Gun. Kabars. Done." I turned to the mirror.

"This cannot be me." The girl in the mirror took three small steps towards me. The dress made me look perfect, the shoes made me look tall, and the weapons made me look deadly.

"But it is. The girl standing in the mirror is the same girl who I met at the ocean last week. The same girl that boldly came out of the water in her underwear, even though she is a princess." Danny moved to hug me from behind. At that point I was already blushing. "She still is here, just in different clothes."

"Did my maids leave?" He nodded and took a step back from me and offered me his hand.

"Ready?" I nodded and took his hand.

* * *

"Ahhh! How is the Phoenix?" Gavril grasped my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Hello Gavril. How are you tonight?" I intertwined my hand with Danny's.

"Good, a little confused. Boyfriend?" I smiled and tugged Danny forward slightly.

"Yes! Danny, this is Gavril, His the interviewer for tonight. Gavril, this is Daniel." I smoothed down Danny's guard jacket. Danny reached out his hand and shook Gavril's.

"Nice to meet you Danny." I laughed. That didn't last long when I caught my father's disproving glare. His council members shot us menacing glares and questioning looks. I quickly pulled myself up taller and glared back at them.

"Trouble with the King and his 'buddies' Phoenix?" I sighed.

"One minute till air!"

"Yes. Because I can't be a normal teenager. I just have to be a sex toy." Gavril put his hand on my arm, reassuringly.

"It will be alright. Just know that the whole country loves you Phoenix."

"Thirty seconds!" I thanked Gavril and gave Danny a chaste kiss before taking my seat next to Maxon.

"Enjoying the feeling of rebellion sister?" I fixed his tie before answering him.

"Every damn second of it."

"Filming in three, two, one!" The announcer pointed at the king. My father began his whole; it's the rebels fault for destroying everything good and holy to me and my damned advisors! Speech.

I looked over to the selected. Most of the girls wore reds and greens except for a few girls. America wore a beautiful blue-purple dress, while another girl wore a bright yellow one that made her look tanner. The other girl wore a horrid orange dress that made her look like the Grinch. I was the only one wearing white. My mother wore a very regale black and blue dress.

"How are you tonight, Prince Maxon?" Gavril moved the microphone to face Maxon.

"I'm very well, Gavril, thank you." I had to contain my laughter. If I had a house full of hot guys then I would be 'very well' too.

"Care to share your thoughts Princess?" I blushed and looked at Gavril.

"Well, to be honest. I would be 'very well' too, if my home was filled with hot guys." Several people laughed. I looked over at Danny who pouted slightly. I just shrugged.

"You know Princess, secret gestures with your boyfriend on live television are more evident than you think." I laughed at his honesty.

"Well, so much for secrets. Sorry Danny!" Maxon tried to ruffle my hair but I smacked his hand away.

"Sibling love." Gavril sighed. "Are you two enjoying your company so far?" I looked at Maxon. I begin to zone out. I knew that look, he was hiding something.

"Umm… Almost." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Almost? I someone over there being naughty?" My eyes bulged. Oh boy, what did I miss now?

"What exactly did these girls do that isn't so sweet?" I almost snorted. How can this group of girls be nothing but bittersweet?

"Oh, well, let me tell you." Maxon got very comfortable. This had to be good. "One of them had the nerve to yell at me rather forcefully the first time we met. I was given a very severe scolding."

"Good for her. You need a kick in the head sometimes." I said. The whole place roared with laughter.

"Catalina!" my mother whispered. I could feel the exhaustion ooze from her very being.

"Whatever did she scold you for?" Gavril pressed Maxon.

"Honestly, I wasn't really sure. I think it was a bout of homesickness." Homesickness my ass. "Which is why I forgave her, of course." I rolled my eyes. How much more fake can he be tonight?

"So she's still with us then?" It clicked. The only girl who my brother has fallen head over heels for is America. She would be the roughest one when it came to manners. I hid my laughter from behind my hand and looked at America. She quickly dropped her smile once she recognized that I knew that it was her. I nodded in approval before looking away.

"Princess." I jumped in surprise and looked at Gavril.

"Yes, Gavril?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"How was school?" I groaned internally. That school had been nothing but trouble for me since day one.

"It was very enriching. But school is school. It never is truly fun. But I did bring you back something."

"Ohh. Something for little ol' me?" Gavril looked at the camera in shock. I reached behind my chair and grabbed the box. The box was wrapped in silver and red paper. I gave it to him and watched him pull out a bright red bow tie. His eyes lit up immediately.

"Princess, I cannot thank you enough. This is very generous of you." I couldn't help but smile.

"Well Gavril, I think that people should give more to others. While I was at school I noticed how selfish we at the palace have been. We have these huge meals everyday but most of it gets thrown away. So, I am working on this system to help those who are hungry. I will give out details next week when the system is in place."

"Very generous of-"

"No, this isn't a matter of generosity, it's a matter of doing my job as a protector." Maxon and Gavril smiled at me.

"Well said. I could not say that any better. That's all for tonight. See you next week on the Capitol Report!" Gavril waved us off.

"Catalina, my office in twenty." My father said from behind me.

"Father, is this really necessary?" Maxon turned around in his seat also.

"Would you like to join her Maxon?" my mother piped up almost too quickly.

"No. No ma'am." He looked away. "Now if you excuse me." Maxon stood up and began to walk away.

"Max! Wait up!" I pulled on his jacket. "Stop! What the hell was that? My room, forty-five." I walked out of the studio and headed down to my father's office without telling Danny.

* * *

"Catalina, when we adopted you, I had no idea how difficult it would be to teach you some manners. I have sent you away, I have tried being patent." I sat in my father's office, wringing my hands. "I'm done with chances. Stand up."

"Why?" I challenged.

"Quit asking questions and stand up. Do not make me repeat myself." I attentively raised myself from my chair.

"Turn around." I moved my weight to the balls of my feet; just in case. The distinct sound of a belt being undone made my hair stand on end.

"Punishment makes us better people. Ten for betraying your duty's as a princess by dating King Daniel. Ten more for your recent behavior towards your Mother and me." I clenched my eyes shut as I heard him raise his belt.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! Happy Easter! Thanks for the reviews and favorites. **_

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

**_DFTBA_**

* * *

"Prince Maxon!" King Daniel ran up to me nervously.

"Yes Daniel?" I focused on straightening my sleeves on my jacket.

"Have you seen Catalina? She disappeared after the Report." I shifted nervously, though I tried not to show it too much.

"No, she probably had some last-minute paper work to get done. She is probably fine. You should go to bed, it's late."

"Your right. Good night Prince Maxon." He began to walk away.

"Daniel, call me Maxon." He smiled and turned away from me.

"Thanks Max!" I chuckled before walking down the long corridor to my father's office. I heard the familiar sound of my father's belt hitting flesh. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. The lashes continued. Twenty all together. She was going to have a hard time sleeping, much less walking. Father's muffled voice came from inside the room. The door handle moved and I stepped back from the door. My sister walked out with her shawl covering her shoulders. She walked with her head held high, and nothing happened.

"Hey Maxon." Her voice was hoarse. She began to limp.

"Would you like for me to escort you to your room?" she nodded and took my outstretched arm.

"I'm sorry Maxon. I didn't know." I laughed quietly to myself.

"You get beat and all you can say is I'm sorry? How hard did he hit your head?" she laughed but then winced. Sweat beaded her forehead.

"Damn, this hurts like hell… Maxon, I can't hear anything." Her voice became quiet and she was swaying.

"Cat, I am going to-"she stopped moving and her eyes, once cat-like and intelligent, grew dull and wavering. "Cat!" She stumbled before falling forward. I caught her gently, and tried to carry her without touching majority of the wounds.

* * *

"Ow. Stop it." I rolled on my back as I was sleeping. Pain tore thrush my back. The pain was stronger than what I have ever felt before. It was like the Earth collided with the sun then was bombed by an Atomic bomb. Two pairs of hands pushed my back on my stomach. One pair was small but the other one was large and steady.

"Cat, quit rolling over, you're just going to irritate your back even more." Maxon's voice flooded my hearing.

"Go away! I'm tired!" I heard shuffling before a door and curtains shutting.

* * *

"What the hell happened to her back, Nicki?" I fluttered my eyes open to see white. I turned my head to the side to see multiple worried maids.

"Who died?" I smiled. Lucy stepped forward.

"You, twice in one week. I hope you feel better miss." She stood up and left with five other maids. I liked the majority of the sixes at the palace. They were down to Earth. I sat up, with the assistance of Nicki.

"Thanks. Is today Saturday?"

"Mum hum." Christina hummed while rummaging around in my closet. My brain pounded against my skull like a beating drum.

"I refuse to leave this bed. Let me be!" I fell back on the sheets. My back had been expertly wrapped up.

"Get up! You have things to attend to." I sat up. I was not following.

"Meaning…?" I stood up to see what Christina had picked out. Tight black pants and a dark green top. With the kind assistance of my maids I was able to painfully lift my arms to get the damn thing on.

"Too much effort for a stupid top." Three sharp knocks came from my mahogany door. "Enter!"

Maxon walked in swiftly. His brow was tight in concentration. He sat down on the small bench in front of my bed. I moved to my vanity so my maids could tame my hair.

"Whats on your mind kiddo?" He ran a hand through his perfect hair.

"One of the selected got in a fight with another."

"Was America one of them?" Nicki pulled my hair into three strands.

"No, it was Anna and Celeste." I turned around in my chair.

"Catalina! I cannot do your hair when you move so much!" I sighed and moved back around.

"Is Celeste the one with the obnoxiously low neckline?" I gave a small yelp as my head was yanked back.

"I guess, I never noticed till now." I began to laugh.

"A boy that doesn't notice a woman's body at first sight. Must be a first." He chuckled awkwardly.

"Either way, I don't know what to do. Do I kick her out?"

"Her as in Anna or Celeste?"

"Anna." I paused. As a ruler he should do what is fair and just.

"What are the rules?"

"Rules say she should be disqualified. But-"

"But the just thing to do is to kick her out. I would make an example of this Maxon. I know I sound like the king, but it is right." He did not answer me right away.

"Your right. Thank you Cat. What are you doing today?" Cristina finished my French braid with a clear tie.

"I am doing some 'research' I honestly don't know yet. Why?" I got up with the help of Nicki. "Thanks."

"We have nothing to do today because Mom and Dad are tending to Lord Rob-"I groaned as I unlocked my weapons cabinet.

"And I need to get away from all the fuss of the Selection. I propose."

"And I propose a wealthy suitor for your daughter to marry! Please Maxon, you sound ancient! How 'bout 'I suggest?' Say it with me; I suggest!" The girls and Maxon were bursting with laughter.

"Cat, what is today?" Maxon laid down on my couch.

"The 30th. Ten days left till my birthday!" I jumped on my bed, enjoying the feeling of the ultra-plush covers. Nicki handed me my small daggers. "Thanks."

"We need to leave in five." Elsie grabbed my leather hunter jacket, and helped me into it.

"How do you deal with this?" I pleaded.

"I haven't. I have only gotten ten at the most. Not twenty!" I chucked.

"Well, you know what they say; go big or go home."


	8. Chapter 8

_**What's up nerds? Happy May! We're soooo close to The One! I CANNOT STAND IT! Oh well... My list for all things annoying:**_

_**~Smart ass teachers.**_

_**~Delusional crushes.**_

_**~Loud people when I have a headache.**_

**_~Man whores_**

**_~Little brothers that think they can boss you around._**

**_~Cheaters_**

**_~Boys in general. (Only the ones in my school.)_**

**_ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! (REVIEWS ARE LOVE)_**

* * *

"But I asked her about what she wanted to wear, and I pulled out a dress. But she slapped me. Right across my mouth!" I handed her a bowl of popcorn.

"So, you're telling me that Celeste is not just a whore, but a whore that hits others?" I sat down in my bean bag chair.

"Yep. She's hit Christina too." I bolted up.

"She's hit my maid? Sorry. Not to make you an object." She smiled.

"I understand. Peeta is so cute." I shrugged.

"I think Gale's cuter. But his attitude is crappy." Nicki turned around.

"You know what. Gale looks kind of like Daniel, doesn't he Cat?" I mumbled and looked to the screen.

"Whatever, the announcer guy is like Gavril. They could be brothers." Several of them laughed as Katniss spun, lighting her dress on fire.

"Cat, I have an idea for Friday." I smiled at Nicki.

"Do I get to start a fire?" I teased.

"Something like that. This Friday we should make a bold yellow to orange dress for you; because, we are not going to be able to do this safely before Friday." I nodded.

"Well then, let my father be ready."

* * *

D+C= 4 EVER. Catalina Witherspoon. I sat in the financial meeting doodling in my note pad.

"Catalina, where are you going to get the money for this project?" My father snapped me out of my thoughts. I opened my statistics binder to the marked page.

"I was thinking abou-"Christina walked in with a tray of tea. She handed Maxon a note and winked at me. Maxon shot up and began to rush.

"Excuse me men. And Cat." I smiled as he left.

"You're dismissed Christina. Thank you." She curtsied and left.

"You were saying Cat?" The king prompted me.

"Oh, yes. I was thinking about reducing the amount of money the selected-"

"No." The king cut me off. "I refuse to cut anything from the selected." I sunk back in my chair. One of the advisors spoke up.

"If I may, your Majesty's, Lord Rob's offer is still on the table. And if you are to take his offer, it would pay for the program the Princess wishes to set up, and strengthen the relationship with the New Chinans." Shit.

"No." I protested. At the same time the King agreed.

"Speaking of Lord Rob, you are spending time with him this afternoon."

"No!" I stood up, knocking my chair backwards.

"Gentlemen, do you mind leaving us to talk in private for just a moment?" The advisors reluctantly got up and left.

"Catalina. You will do as I say, without question. Take off your shirt and turn around." I turned around and heard him unbuckeling his belt.

"This is for your own good."

One, why do I fight against him? Two, three, four, I fight because he is the devil. Five in total.

"Don't you dare go against my orders again! Lord Rob will talk with you after dinner. Understand?" I nodded and put my shirt back on. The shirt was white, so I walked quickly back to my room. Silent sobs came from my room. I knocked before going in.

"Cat! What-"

"I'm fine! Don't tell me that bruise on Shannon's face is from Celeste!" I shouted. Shannon held a bag of ice on her face. The bastard had the nerve to hit people! I went over to my wall and punched it.

"Catalina." Nicki softly whispered.

"What Nicole?" I rarely used her real name.

"Come sit down please. Let us help you." She put a hand on my shoulder and led me off to my bed.

"Sit. Arms up." I went to put my arms up, but blazing pain shot up through me. I screamed in pain as I dropped my arms.

"We'll have to cut the top off of you." Tears slipped from my eyes as the shirt was pulled from the dried blood. I was left in my tank-top and pants.

"Why did we have to put you in this stupid thing?" The sound of torn fabric could be heard echoing off the walls of my room. Christina held my hand as Nicki pulled the fabric. The pain was so, so bad. I wept and screamed as the fabric was removed. The door burst open to reveal Danny.

"Cat! What the Hel?!" he shouted and came over to me.

"Oh my gosh!" I covered my torso. "Get-ah!" Nicki had cut the bandages covering my torso from last Friday. Daniel's soft hand wiped my tears.

"Who the hell did this to you?" He pressed.

"That son of a bitch, king." Nicki got up and left.

"I think you guys should leave. It's been a long day." Elise piped up.

"I- If you guys need anything, come back later. Sorry I can't help you." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Catalina, look at me." Shannon forced my head up. "If anything, you give us hope." And with that she left. I laid on my stomach.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." He wrapped an arm around my lower back, right above my butt.

"Me too. You know the king is making me go on a 'date' with Lord Rob." His arm tightened around me, protectively.

"Bastard." He mumbled.

"Well, I will do everything in my power to keep me here, next to you." I buried my head in my sheets as Danny's hand stroked my hair. The door opened.

"Get your hands off my sister." Maxon stormed in the room.

"Go away Maxon!" I sat up with the help of Danny. "Damn, it hurts." Maxon sat behind me with a silver box.

"Cat, I need to unclasp your bra. Is that okay?" I paled and looked up at Danny.

"I'm out. If you need me, call. Okay?" I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Hun." Nicki walked in and shut the door after Danny left. Maxon fiddled with my bra before it loosened. I pulled my knees to my chest to keep myself somewhat modest in front of Maxon.

"This is going to sting." He put a cloth to my back and pressed lightly.

"Holy shit!" I arched my back as soon as the cloth, soaked in antiseptic, touched my wounds. Danny poked his head inside, with his eyes shut.

"Everything okay Cat?" I inhaled sharply as Maxon pressed a little deeper. Black dots scattered my vision.

"Not really. Damn it." Danny walked in and grabbed my hand. "Maxon, what happened during the meeting?"

"One of the girls needed me." I scoffed.

"Riiiight." Max pressed the cloth deep into my wound. "Ouch! What the hell?"

"Cat, the girl I was talking to… She told me this story of her and her family starving. It was hell for me to listen to her." I nodded and felt Danny moved my hair away from my back. "Oh, and I have your note pad and binders." I nodded. Max rummaged around in the silver box for something. "Did you find money for the program you wanted?" I shook my head.

"No, I was going to cut some money from the selected fund; but, the King said no. Instead the stupid advisor said: 'Why don't we just marry her off to Lord Rob?' gosh."

"Put your legs down Cat." Danny looked away and let me wrap my arms around my chest.

"You're not actually going to let them marry you off, are you?" I quickly shook my head and said no to Danny. Christina, Elsie, and Nicki came inside with a garment bag.

"What's in the bag?" Maxon reached the bottom of my chest.

"Arms up." I glanced at my maids and Danny. They were graciously turned away from me. I put my arms up in a T shape. He carefully finished the wrap.

"Ya'll can turn around now. And show me what's in the garment bag!" Elsie held the hanger that peeped out of the red and blue bag as Christina unzipped the bag. Layers after layers unfolded. "Holy-"I stood up, still in my pants, and moved to see the dress better. The corset had sparkles and a low neckline. I was smiling until Nicki pulled out the undergarment.

"Oh hell no! I refuse to wear that!" Max smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"See you at dinner, sister." I nodded.

"Have fun eating in that, Cat." Danny kissed my head before leaving.

"Oh, bite me!" Nicki motioned for me to turn and asked me to raise my arms. "Put your arms on the bed post." I did as I was told. "Remember to breathe using your lungs, not your diagram." I sharply inhaled as Nicki pulled the strings.

"Is this thing supposed to make my boobs look huge?"

"Mumhum." Nicki hummed. The strings tightened one last time before they let me move.

"God help me. I can't breathe." I put my hand on my stomach. Elsie gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Arms up Cat." The soft fabric descended over my body and was fastened behind me.

"Wow." Nicki stepped away and looked at me.

"You could say that again." Elsie agreed breathlessly.

"Whoa. Catalina, you look amazing." Christina walked in from the bathroom, holding my pin.

"Thanks guys." I pulled on my loose, curly hair. Nicki shook her head, her strawberry blonde hair shaking.

"No. Take this." She handed me a sheer black wrap as she pined the arrow to my dress. Small act of defiance.

"Thanks ladies. Wish me luck." I took a shaky breath and began my way to the dining hall. The doors had a double door entrance.

"This damned dress." I shuffled the skirts. The guards, who stood on either side of the doors, chuckled.

"Do you need both doors open princess?" The shorter of the two joked.

"Only if you fine gentleman are offeren'." I lightly smiled. They grasped the door handles and opened the door dramatically. The selected looked at me in awe, as did my mother and Lord Rob's wife. Lord Rob had a hungry look in his eye.

"Hello everyone." I took my usual seat next to Max's empty chair. "Where's Max?" I turned to my mother.

"He and your father had work to attend to. They will be here soon." I nodded and started to eat. Lord Rob though had other plans.

"So, Princess Catalina-"

"It's either ma'am or Princess for you." I snapped.

"Catalina! You will not talk to our guest like that!" I rolled my eyes.

"I apologize." I looked to Danny, who was trying to hold back laugher. "Danny…" His laughter quit, but not without leaving a trace of happiness in his eyes.

"Yes ma'am?" I got up and moved to him.

"I suggest, Daniel." I whispered in his ear. "That you watch yourself." I kissed his ear lobe before going back to my seat and pilling food on my plate. The room was dead silent.

"What the food's good?" Maxon walked in at that moment with the King. Everyone stood up but me.

"Oh, goodness, dear ladies and Lord Rob, please sit." My father said with that fake smile plastered like paper upon his face. Maxon still stood.

"Ladies, I have an announcement. I know you were all promised compensation for your participation in the selection; however, there have been some new monetary allocations. If you are a natural Two or a Three, you will no longer receive financing. Fours and Fives will continue to receive compensation, but it will be slightly less than what is has been so far." How had he gotten the King to agree with this!

"I do apologize for any inconvenience, but I will explain this all on the Capitol Report. And this is a nonnegotiable situation. If anyone has a problem with this new arrangement and no longer wants to participate, you may leave after dinner." And with that he sat down. I glared at my food. Why would the King give money to Maxon for his use when I asked him first? I shot up.

"You know what I hate Maxon?" I glared at the King.

"Catalina, don't do this." He whispered.

"I hate arranged marriages and tyrants who lie to me." I looked my father in the eye. "You sicken me, you bastard." I dramatically swooped my dress and stormed out of the dining hall. I could hear at least one person following me. I walked out to the garden, nodding to the guard. I scooped up my skirts and ran. I ran till I couldn't breathe anymore. I ran till I could only hear the birds and my thoughts. I quit running and looked around. I was a fair distance from the hell hole. A tight brick path lead off into the shrubbery. So like the responsible and smart young adult I am, I followed the path. My shoes clicked on the stones as I pulled my skirts that occasionally got snagged and torn on the rose bushes. I walked out into the open.

"Wow…" The path lead to a small peninsula in the middle of a pond. The peninsula had a small gazebo with a bench in it. I hurriedly walked to it. The sun was only starting to set, so it was still slightly hot out. I sat down and hiked my skirts above my knees and pulled them to my chest. I felt so betrayed. Why would the King do this to me? I put my head on my knees and shut my eyes. I felt so emotionally dead, I just wanted some peace and quiet.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I have an announcement! I apparently cannot spell today...then again I never have...**_

_**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

(Reviews are love)

* * *

"Princess?" a voice called me from my thoughts. "Princess?" I groggery opened my eyes.

"Hum?" An old servant man stood over me. The darkness of night draped us in a tightly sewn blanket. "What time is it?" I pulled my dress down and stood up.

"Almost eleven thirty, ma'am." His voice was raspy with age.

"Thank you. What is your name sir?" He handed me my wrap.

"Jethro, ma'am." I raised my hand.

"Please, just call me Cat." He smiled and nodded.

"Alright then. What brings you out here so late and so far from your home?" He gestured for me to sit.

"My tyrant of a father." He frowned, but nodded.

"I'm starting, well was starting, a program for the poor and malnourished. But the King denied me the money. But the thing is, when Maxon asked for the money, the tyrant gave it to Maxon! The best part is, is that the king would have Lord Rob- he's from New China- pay for it. But only if I would agree to the marriage proposal." I paused. "I think the worst part is, is that I may have to break my boyfriend's heart if I am forced to marry Lord Rob." I said in a small, distressed voice.

"That's quite the predicament you're in sweetheart." I nodded. "What is your heart telling you to do?" I shook my head.

"Some would debate that I have no heart. Or emotion for that matter." I deadpanned as he chuckled.

"Everyone has emotion. Cat, if you're going to have a happily ever after like I did with my wife, you need to play by the worlds rules. Not your own." I looked over at him.

"I'm not following."

"You want to play by your rules. Do what you want to do until you get your way. It's time you played your father. Do what he says. Gain his trust. And when the time is right, mess up his plans big time." I nodded.

"So basically, I just have to play nice until the time is right?" He nodded.

"It's late. Shall we?" He stood and offered me his arm.

"We shall." I took his arm and begin to walk back to the castle. The lightning bugs were dancing in the choreographed dance of the night.

"It's so beautiful. It's been a long time since I have been out this late." I let go of Jethro's arm and caught one with my hand. Jethro laughed and caught one too.

"The innocent mind of a child's cannot be matched by anything else. My granddaughter loved these things." His voice grew sad and tired. I let the lightning bug go.

"What happened?" I put my arm on his shoulder.

"She and her father died from starvation." I moved away from him and screwed my eyes shut.

"That's what I am trying to prevent." I gestured with my hands. "Just tell me I'm not crazy for thinking this isn't fair?" I shouted.

"Being a woman and an old black man is not fair." I nodded.

"What do you do here?" I took his arm again.

"I manage the gardens and, on occasion, I work inside serving." I nodded.

"Do you make enough to help your family?" He shook his head.

"Only if my wife works overtime." I shook my head. "There is no minimum wage like there was under your great-grandfather."

"That's wrong. Was the old pay system fair?" I inquired.

"Yes, it was."

"What can I do to help you?" I pulled my torn skirts together in the small path.

"Make things fair. Be smart about it though. Some will have to suffer in order for others to prevail." We neared the door.

"I will try to fix what is wrong. This is no promise." I turned to him and stopped. Danny stood outside.

"As long as you try, Cat, we will support and fight for you." I blushed.

"Who are 'we' Jethro?"

"Everyone under Fours." A weight placed its self on my shoulders.

"Okay. I will see what I can do." I tugged on my dress. I was having issues breathing.

"I believe our time is over." I nodded.

"It's very bittersweet." I noted.

"So it must be. Have a good night." I nodded and shook his hand after he kissed it.

"You too. Tell your wife I said hello." He nodded.

"Until we meet again, Catalina." I nodded and ran\ jogged over to Daniel.

"Daniel!" He squashed me in a large hug.

"What happened in there?" He stroked my hair.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, after I cool down a bit." I kissed his neck. "I'm sorry if I scared you." He broke away and kissed me hard. I tugged on the ends of his hair and deepened the kiss. I broke away.

"Not here." I moved away from him. "We need to talk. How is your schedule looking tomorrow?" I twined my hand in his.

"I am open after lunch. We can do it then." I nodded.

"Okay. I'm sorry if I haven't been around recently. I just have been busy with catching up. And I sort of can't breathe in this." I gestured to my dress.

"It's alright. I will see you tomorrow, then." I lightly kissed him and tried to pull away, but he just pulled me closer to him. I pulled him closer by tangling my hands in his chocolate-brown hair. His hands moved down and lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt him move us backwards until my back hit the stone wall. I opened my eyes. He had moved us to the shadows created by the stairs. I closed my eyes as he moved to my neck, slightly moaning. Danny nibbled and slightly licked.

"Danny!" I said breathlessly. "Danny, stop. We can't do this here!" He moved to my ear, his breath trickling my skin, sending shivers up my spine.

"What' stopping you, Catalina?" He nibbled and kissed my ear as he listened to me quietly gasp. "Is it your father or Lord Rob?" He pulled away from me.

"Daniel! What's stopping me from having sex with you, is my, and your, responsibilities of being royals." I slid off him. His hands still held me close to him. "May I remind you that I make my own decisions. I'm going to bed. I'll see you after lunch." I yanked his arms off of me and stormed upstairs. Lord Rob was walking down with my father at the same time. Great.

"Catalina!" My father began. "Where have you been? Lord Rob has waited for you!" I smiled. Jethro's words rung in my ear.

"Of course! I apologize for my disappearance and my behavior at dinner. I hope you both can forgive me." I sweetly smiled at them. Lord Rob offered me his arm.

"It's rather alright princess. Shall we?" I giggled softly.

"We shall." We walked down stairs and around the first floor. I passed a maid and a butler. She blushed as the butler tucked her hair back. The butler looked up and saw us, his face considerably paling.

"Johnny? What's…?" She turned to me and Lord Rob. "Oh! Your majesty!" She and 'Johnny' bowed. I waved them off.

"No bowing please. We were just walking through, carry on." They nodded and watched us leave. I stopped and turned around to them.

"John!" The butler turned to me. "Women won't wait forever!" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes ma'am." I winked at the maid before turning back to Lord Rob.

"Your people adore you." He noted.

"I guess. I just try to be friendly and give them a leader that is relatable." He took me past the dining hall and back to the main entrance.

"You're very humble." I resisted rolling my eyes. He was bugging me with the flattery.

"Thank you." He led me to a bench.

"Are the rumors true, that you were adopted?" I nodded.

"Yes. I was adopted when I was very young." I fiddled with my skirts.

"I was adopted too." I turned to him.

"How young were you?"

"I was two." He still wouldn't get it.

"Interesting." I shook my leg in anticipation of getting back to my room.

"You look beautiful tonight." He moved a piece of my hair back behind my ear.

"Thank you, Lord Rob." I kept my eyes on my hands in my lap. God, please send someone to save me.

"Just call me Rob." I nodded.

"You don't talk much for a woman who calls her father a tyrant in front of visitors." I shrugged.

"A wise man doesn't need to say much." Lord Rob stood up, offering me his hand. Which I took.

"It's getting late. May I escort you to your room?" I nodded and looked him in the eye. They were a darker shade than normal. It scared me slightly.

"Of course." He practically dragged me down the hall.

"Lord Rob, this isn't the-"He opened a vacant closet and pushed me into it. I reached for my knife, which I gave to my maids.

"Shut up. You will be my wife sooner than later. Why not make it sooner?" I cowered in the corner. Think! What would Miss Cindy say? She would fight him! He pushed his body against mine and pressed a knife to my throat. I winced as blood trickled down my throat. Lord Rob sucked on my neck, and his hands wandered down to my butt.

"N-no. Stop." I tried to push him from me, but he threw me against the shelves. My head hit the shelve, causing me to cry out. He cut my dress up to my waist and pulled my legs apart. I couldn't do anything to fight him physically, so I screamed. I prayed that someone would save me. Lord Rob picked up a fist full of my hair and slammed my skull into the ground twice. After that I blacked out. May God protect me.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey chicas y chicos! Happy Friday! Enjoy and...**_

_** DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

* * *

"Daniel!" I turned to Jack's voice.

"What?" I fiddled with my sleeves on my guard uniform.

"I think something's wrong. I heard a thud in the supply closet." I nodded and went with him. A blood curtailing scream came from it.

"Weapons?" I asked him as we ran.

"Close range." We got to the closet.

"One." I whispered.

"Two."

"Three!" He grasped the handle and pulled open the door. Lord Rob had a bloodied and bruised Cat bellow him.

"You're under arrest!" Jack pulled him off of her and pulled him out in the hall. I pulled my shirt off to cover Cat's semi-naked body. Her throat was cut and her thighs were bloody with small crescent moon indents. My face burned. How dare he treat her like this? I picked her body up and carried her to the medical wing.

"What can I-"The nurse looked up. "What the hell happened to Cat?" She moved a stray hair from her face.

"I think she was raped. The bastard." I growled. She nodded in sorrow and pointed me to a room.

"We have it from here. Thank you…" She trailed off for my name.

"Daniel." She nodded.

"You can wait in the waiting room or do whatever you guards do." I nodded and sat down, preparing for a long night.

* * *

I moaned as I entered consciousness again. I opened my eyes to see Daniel, Maxon, and America sitting and watching me.

"Hi." I whispered. Maxon and America smiled while Danny glared at me. I tried to sit up, but a blinding pain came from my lower body. I grasped my gut and felt Danny's arms pushing me back down.

"Easy, Cat." I winced. I looked up at Danny.

"I need to talk to you alone." He nodded and turned to Maxon and America.

"Can you guys give us some privacy?" Maxon looked at me for approval. I nodded.

"Of course. Shall we, my dear? America nodded and took his hand.

"I'm still not your dear." I smiled and watched them leave. I patted my bed.

"Sit with me. Those chairs can be really uncomfortable." He nodded and took my tube out of me, then found a Band-Aid to put over the now empty hole. I scratched my neck.

"Don't do that. It will keep it from healing." He wrapped an arm around my waist and took my hand from my neck. We entwined our fingers and I nuzzled my face in his shoulder.

"I couldn't do anything. He just kept attacking me and all I could do is scream." I let a tear fall, which led to sobs. He rubbed my back and waited patiently.

"When you're better, I will run that bastard though with my knife." I chuckled and pulled myself together.

"No, you're not." I rubbed his cheek. "You're going to be a good little guard and let me play my father, so he trusts me. Then I will let him know I don't intend on being with anyone, but you." I kissed his nose.

"Whatever you say Catalina." He kissed me gently, like if he kissed me too hard he would break me. I pulled away from him.

"Quit calling me by my full name. There's a reason I go by Cat." My voice was serious.

"Your full name is beautiful. Why don't you go by it?" I shrugged.

"It sounds girly."

"It sounds mature." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I kissed him hard. I just wanted to feel safe and secure next to him. I nibbled on his bottom lip and draped my leg over his side and felt him pull away.

"No Catalina. Later, okay?" I nodded, but didn't move my leg. "What's wrong Catalina?"

"This is going to sound weird, but can you just hold me?" I looked down at his chest. Danny tilted my chin up.

"It's not weird." He pulled me as close to him as possible. I breathed in his sweet scent.

"I just need some stability. Some normalness." I mumbled against his jacket.

"I get it." He kissed my forehead. "I'm going to get Max and America. She is very interesting." I grabbed his wrist before he left.

"Danny." I paused. "Is it a possibility that I'm pregnant?" I looked up at his eyes. The usual brightness of his eyes was gone and dull.

"I can't promise anything." I clenched my gut like someone had pulled the air out of me. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." I wiped the tear from my face.

"No. It was never your responsibility to protect me." I rubbed away his tear. "I can take care of my-." My gut rolled as the room spun in circles. Distant sounds of Danny calling for a nurse blurred together. Someone put a bucket in front of me just before I vomited. Daniels arms rubbed my back and someone else had my hair back. I quit vomiting and covered my mouth.

"Does anyone have a mint?" My voice came out raw. My breath was even rawer. America moved away from me.

"I got you." She went away and ushered Max inside.

"She's a kind woman." I noted. Janice, the nurse, pulled a clipboard out.

"Boys, out!" Daniel mock saluted to me and waked out with Max. "I need a urine sample. Bathroom's that way, Cat." I nodded and handed her the sample.

"Why do you need it?" I questioned.

"Basic tests to see how your nutrition levels are and pregnancy test." She handed another nurse the sample and pulled out a large ass needle.

"That's huge." I broke out in a cold sweat. She pulled off the cap to show a smaller, more normal sized, needle. "Never mind." Janice and I smiled as she drew my blood.

"You look exhausted. Get some sleep, Cat." I nodded and asked her to send Max in.

"America brought toothpaste! I can finally kiss you again!" Danny walked in first with said toothpaste.

"Thanks America." She shrugged.

"It's no big deal." She looked at the clock on the wall. "I have to go. My maids are waiting for me." I looked up at Danny with my toothbrush hanging out of my mouth.

"Whamts tomay?" I asked.

"Friday." Max said.

"Shmit. The Remort es tomight." I spat out the toothpaste.

"Mother gave you a pass for tonight." I shook my head.

"I'm going. I need to prove to him that he had no effect on me." I sat back down and curled into the warm arms of Danny. Maxon nodded and left with America.

"Then get some rest. Do you want any food?"

"No. I'll see latter lover boy." I winked as America took Maxon's arm and drug him away.

"I hope he chooses her." I yawned as Danny wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Me too. She would make a great queen; of course, not as great as you would be." I kissed his lips.

"Thank you." I whispered before resting my head on his shoulder and shutting my heavy eyes. A distant, 'I love you' and a kiss on my forehead was the last thing I could since before drifting off into the dark of night.

"Catalina! Catalina!" An urgent voice pulled me from my heaven.

"Hum?" Danny's arms pulled my back against his chest. Janice started again.

"Catalina! Your test results are in!" I sat up, trying not to wake Danny.

"And…?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Everything looks good. You're a little dehydrated. Ummm." She looked nervous.

"Don't tell me…" I started hyperventilating. Danny woke up from my loud breathing.

"Cat, calm down." Janice put an oxygen mask over my mouth as Daniel pushed me back to the pillows. I shut my eyes and focused on my breathing.

"Is she pregnant?" Daniel asked. I looked at Janice in fear.

"Yes. Sorry." She left in haste. I ripped off the mask and cried.

"I've ruined everything! I am such a whore! They were right all along… I'm such a failure." I whispered the last part to myself.

"Stop Cat!" He kissed me and pulled me on top of him. My tears wet his cheeks too. "I'm here for you and the baby. Understand?" I nodded and let him cradle me like a baby.

"What time is it?" I mumbled into his chest.

"Almost five. You should get back to your maids." I nodded and stood up. I tripped and almost fell when Danny grabbed my waist and pulled me up to him. His shirt was messed up and the bare skin of his stomach burned against my hospital gown. Janice walked in and saw our wide eyes.

"Cat?" I pushed Danny away.

"Yes?" I flattened my hair.

"Nicki wishes to walk you back to your room. Alone." I nodded and walked out to see Nicki with a short robe.

"Put this on, sweetheart." I nodded and slipped into the robe. "Come, we have an hour before the Queen needs you." I nodded.

"Janice told you?" I whispered. She looked at me and nodded.

"Only me. I want Elsie and Christina to know. Is that alright?" I nodded. We stopped before my door.

"Nicki. I…I'm scared." I put my hands on my stomach. She covered her hands over mine.

"It will be fine Cat. We're here for you and so is Daniel." I nodded and opened the door.

"Guess whose back?" I shouted. Elsie ran up to me and crushed me in a hug. "Elsie! Baby alert! You're crushing the baby!" She pulled away and looked at me, then Nicki.

"The bastard." I looked at Nicki.

"Yeah. I know." I jumped on the bed. "Owwww!" I moaned.

"Up! We don't have much time! Move it!" Nicki pulled me up.

"Ready in here!" Christina yelled from my adjoining bathroom. I pulled off my robe as I walked inside.

"Strip." Christina ordered. I opened my mouth to challenge her. "Time is of the essence. So move it!" I lifted the fabric above my head and stared at my naked body. Bruises covered my thighs, stomach, arms, and my breasts.

"Oh my…" I sat down and Christina washed my hair while I washed my body.

"What happened?" Christina washed my hair.

"He pushed me in a closet and hit my head against the floor and I blacked out. Not much else to tell." I stood up and let her wrap a soft gold towel around me.

"Don't bring her in yet!" Elsie yelled. Nicki walked in with underwear. She plugged in a hairdryer and dried my hair.

"What is the game plan for hair and makeup tonight?" Nicki finished drying my hair. "Nicki, tell me!" I wined like a spoilt rich girl. My hair was straight, the red hues showing.

"It's a surprise." I rolled my bright green eyes.

"Isn't it always?"

"It's ready!" Elsie yelled. I broke away from the maids and went into my room. A black ball gown sat on a mannequin.

"I love it." She blushed and nodded. "Did you make this on your own?" She smiled widely and nodded." It's wonderful. I can't wait." She unbuttoned the dress and pulled it over my head. It had a sweet heart neckline bordered in gold. Nicki took the top layer of tool and cut it off. I gasped, Elsie had red, yellow, orange, and white fabrics arranged like fire moving from my skirt to around my waist and let it come up to a one sleeve.

"I hope it works for tonight." Elsie mumbled. Danny knocked on the door before I could respond.

"Enter!" He walked in with a suit on. A tie that appeared to be made of fire was sprawled over his chest.

"You look beautiful." I blushed and gestured to my maids.

"It's all them. Gosh Danny, you're a mess." I undid his tie and redid it. "Now. Now you look like my hero." I whispered. He hung his head.

"I have something for you. Close your eyes." I complied and felt my crown being placed on my head. "Open them and turn around." I turned around and looked at the mirror. A gold crown sat on my head as a gold belt sat on my waist.

"What's up with the gold? I usually wear silver." Danny handed me a large knife, plated in gold, silver, and black. I silently gasped and traced the blade. "I…I have no words. Thank you." I turned to him. He has his crown on his head. It was gold, go figure.

"Your father said I could." I grinned like a mad woman and kissed him.

"This is absolutely brilliant!" I grabbed his hand after sticking my dagger in its sheath.

"Do not forget to talk to your mom!" Nicki yelled as we left. "And don't get pregnant!" Elsie and Christina stared at me, waiting for me to explode.

"Too late! Already am!" I yelled back as Danny and I raced to my mother's quarters. "Mom, mom, mom, maaaaaam!" I yelled after I knocked. One of her maids answered the door.

"Your mother will see to you both now." I thanked her and walked inside.

"The Queen in training has arrived!" I gave her a dramatic bow as Danny just bowed. Mom gave me a quiet laugh before ushering us to sit down across from her.

"That was wonderful Cat. I'm glad to see you laughing after what happened."

"I could either laugh or cry. I choose to laugh." Danny squeezed my hand.

"You surprise me sometimes Cat. Some days I get a collected young woman, ready for a crown. Other days you act like a rash teenager who makes out with her boyfriend on a hospital bed." I blushed and laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry. I think."

"Queens don't second guess themselves. We know. We are strong and unmovable. Did your maids tell you about your dress?" I shook my head.

"They told me Elsie made it by herself, why?" She smiled.

"I wore the same thing when I was protesting against the King of Frances visit. Elsie did make it, just by following the design Samantha had sketched decades ago." I smiled.

"Is that why the trim is gold, or was I to match Danny?" I inquired.

"Both. It's almost time. King Daniel, I need to talk to Catalina alone." He nodded and kissed my hand before leveeing. Mom moved over to me and took my hands.

"Catalina. How are you feeling right now?" I shrugged.

"A little disappointed."

"Why?" I looked away from her.

"Because I'm no longer a virgin. Because I'm pregnant. Because I wasn't able to protect myself from Lord Rob. Speaking of, what happened to him?" Mom tucked my hair back.

"He's going back to New China. Cat. What were you supposed to do? He knocked you unconscious." I frowned.

"I'm scared. What if I can't do this? What if Daniel dumps me because of this? I need so much help mom!" Tears ran down my face as she pulled me into her embrace.

"I will be here for you. As for Daniel, he hasn't left you yet." She stroked my hair in a motherly way before wiping my eyes and redoing my makeup.

"You're so beautiful Cat. Just as you are physically beautiful, you are beautiful on the inside." She stood up and kissed my forehead. "Stay put. I'll be back." I nodded and waited for her to come back inside. She entered about five minutes later with Danny on her arm. "King Daniel is your personal guard and now you're betrothed." I slightly stepped back.

"What?" I asked.

"I have asked your mother if I can 'court' you." Danny piped up. I shrugged.

"As long as you tell my father." I kissed his cheek and took his arm. "Report time! Let's move it slow poke!" I dragged him away with my mother laughing. We ran into the studio with fifteen minutes to spare. Gavril came up to me.

"Tell me the rumors are not true." He grasped my hands as I shrugged.

"Depends. What are the rumors saying?"

"That Lord Rob beat you."

"More like knocked her up." I hit Danny's chest. Gavril's eyes bulged before engulfing me in a hug.

"That's terrible! Are you alright?" I laughed.

"Ten minutes!" One of the crew yelled.

"I will be fine. I'm more worried about my sanity for-"I clenched my gut.

"Excuse me." I ran out, passing my mom.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Enjoy and review!**_

* * *

"Catalina!" She rushed into the bathroom after me. I vomited in the toilet. She kneeled and pulled my hair back. I pulled back and crawled into a ball.

"Are you alright Catalina?" I shook my head.

"I feel like complete trash. Does it always hit you at the worst times?" She nodded and produced my toothbrush and toothpaste from a small clutch.

"Yes. I had a feeling you might need this." I brushed my teeth and thanked her.

"Take the clutch. It has served me well." I stood up and resettled myself and walked with mom back to the studio. Danny hugged me.

"You just ran out. Are you okay?" I kissed him gently.

"I'm fine. Just some morning sickness."

"One minute till air!" I squeezed Danny's hand and walked to my seat.

"How are you feeling?" Maxon sat next to me.

"Tired, hungry. Slightly sick. It comes with being pregnant. Is the king announcing Gavril tonight?" He nodded and focused on the camera as the tech. Boy counted down. Dad started his whole 'it was the rebels fault' speech.

"Around the new year, there will be public assistance for food in every Province Services Offices. Any Five, Six, Seven, or Eight may go there any evening-"I stood up and rushed out of the room. The bastard had the decency to take over my project. Daniel rushed next to me and out to the small, private, balcony that no one new about. I sat down on the couch and opened the scotch bottle.

"No. You're pregnant. Alcohol is bad for it." Daniel eased it out of my hands, sat down next to me, and pulled me on his lap.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight, Catalina." He ran his mouth over the revealed skin of my neck and collar.

"Mumm." I hummed. He began to leave butterfly kisses, his slight stubble tickled my skin. "Danny… Stop, I-"He kissed me forcefully, playing with my hair. I took off his jacket and bit his bottom lip. Everything tipped sideways as he moved me under him. He moved his lips down to my neck and kissed his way up to my ear.

"What were you saying?" His husky voice sent shivers down my spine. He played with my stud erring and bit my cartilage.

"Um…" I stuttered. I gasped slightly when his hands moved to my butt. "Danny!" I captured his lips and moved my dress up to wrap my legs around his waist. I unbuttoned his dress shirt and lifted his white cotton tee and let my hands roam over his abs. Daniel moved his hands to my legs and felt the rise and fall of my calves. His worn hands made me shiver and pull him even closer. A sight bulge in is pants stopped me.

"Daniel, stop. We can't do this." I fixed my skirts and hair as I stood up from the two person couch.

"Sorry." He blushed and covered himself with his shirts. I tried to smile seductively and kiss him.

"It's no problem, hun. I am truly flattered." I sat back down and put my head on his back. A black line snaked down his back. "What's this?" I traced the top of his back and followed it down. A phoenix rising from a pile of ashes covered his back. "I love it. Why did you get it?" Daniel kissed my fingertips.

"To protest my arranged marriage to the Daphne." I moved away from him.

"You're engaged?" He shook his head.

"No. I was engaged, my father died before it was completely finalized." I moved back to him.

"How old were you?"

"Fifteen." I nodded and pressed my lips to his neck. "You're going to be the death of me Catalina." I stood up and went to the door way.

"I found this one place in the garden I would like to show you." Our fingers intertwined themselves after he put his white shirt on. He kept his button up in his right hand.

"Princess!" One of the tech. boys from the show ran out into the hall. "Where are you going?"

"Tell my parents that I'm in the bathroom throwing up, or something." He nodded and went back in. We walked out to the garden and into the small peninsula. I sat down, practically sitting on him, and shivered.

"Here." He wrapped his button up around me.

"Thanks." A song was playing in the distance from a gardener's radio. Daniel stood up. "What are you doing?" He gave me his hand.

"Asking a beautiful woman to dance." A blush rose to my face as I put my hand in his, electricity shot up my arm.

"Liar." He pulled me close and swayed with me.

"It's true." He mumbled into my hair.

"Then, why, O Romeo, is it true?" He twirled me.

"Have you looked into the mirror lately?" He hummed with the music.

"That sounds like an insult."

"It's not." I pressed a kiss on his collarbone that showed.

"Seriously though Cat. You're amazing and beautiful and perfect." I shoved him away from me and walked out to the edge of the gazebo.

"Stop it Daniel."

"Stop what Catalina? I was just commenting you!" The frustration rose in his voice.

"Stop being so good to me!" I shouted. "All you have ever done for me since the day at the beach is save my ass from my issues! And then you tell me lies. Just tell me I'm a whore for getting pregnant! Tell me I am an idiot, incompetent of doing anything good… Only because I'm a girl!" I slammed my fist into the rail as tears fell from my eyes. Daniels arm wrapped around me.

"Don't! Don't touch me." I moved away from him and ran down onto the grassy beach. I fell down, sobbing, while taking off my shoes. My hands shook as Daniels replaced mine. "I!" I breathed in. "I can't do this." He wrapped me in a hug.

"Catalina. I have never been surer of anything in my life when it comes to you being able to handle yourself." I kissed him before standing up.

"We never finished that dance." He smiled that stupidly brilliant smile before following my lead.

"I love you Catalina."

"I love you more, Daniel." I let the music pull me into a heaven, only we were allowed in.

You shoot me down, but I won't fall.

I am titanium.

* * *

I found myself in our huge lawn doing paper work as my multiple cousins ran around with Maxon. My Aunt and Uncle on my mother's side were visiting with the King of Swendway and his wife. Am man's hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" I leaned back in my chair.

"Is it The King?" I tapped my finger on my chin.

"Not quite…"

"Is it Maxon?" The man kissed my neck. "Danny… my cousins… there watching, and so are the royals of Swendway." He sat on my table.

"Hun, I have work to get done, so move it!" I slapped the side of his butt.

"You know, that kind of behavior isn't appropriate in public." He chided me. I rolled my eyes and stood up to get some water, but Danny grabbed my waist and tickled me.

"Da-Danny! I…I c-Can't breathe!" I gasped. One of my closest cousins laughed and pretended to gag. Maxon chased one of the youngest who had his camera. Danny let go and kissed me.

"Gross Catty!" Zoe ran away to her sister to start gossiping. Danny hopped down and walked me over to the water area. I was sweating, even in my yellow top and black shorts with my normal boots.

"Why does it have to be so bloody hot out?" Danny complained as he wiped his brow.

"Isn't she hilarious?" One of the selected told America.

"I don't know. She seems friendly." America replied. My Aunt has always enjoyed the fineries of being a One.

"She's vulgar, you should have heard all the things she said before you came up."

"Danny, if I do anything rah in the next ten minutes, hold me back." He gave me a confused look.

"What was so bad about her?" America spoke again.

"You'd think she'd have picked up a few lessons on decorum over the years. How did Silvia not get ahold of her?" I stormed up to her in anger. Danny put an arm around my waist as I got in her face.

"May I remind you, she was raised as a Four. Just like you, so you better shut your dumb ass mouth before I-"Danny pulled me back.

"No Catalina." Danny whispered in my ear.

"Watch you back, bastard!" I spat at her before Danny shoved me back.

"Pull yourself together Cat!" He handed me a glass of water. I drained it in five seconds tops.

"Thanks." I hiccupped and put the water glass back. "Good wine." Maxon snapped a picture of me and Danny's hands.

"Sister, I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages." I shrugged.

"Being pregnant takes a lot from me." He nodded.

"Can I talk to you alone?" I took his arm and walked around the yard.

"What's on your mind?" I pondered.

"I kissed America." He said it in a hurried way that would make you think he was embarrassed by the action. I shoved my shoulder into him.

"You lucky dog! Give me details!" I saw Danny talking to Celeste. "Whore." I whispered.

"She was just awkwardly standing there, so I kissed her." I smiled and watched Celeste drape a hand over his chest.

"Excuse me Max." I stormed away and came up to Daniel.

"Hey babe." I kissed him for a long time. Celeste loudly huffed and stormed away. I moved back from Danny. "Sorry, but she's a whore." He laughed.

"Aww, are you jealous?" I scoffed.

"No. Why would I be jealous?" I moved away from him, grabbing a glass of water. It was immediately snatched from my hand by Danny who ran away from me. "Danny!" I chased him around in circles before I tackled him to the soft ground. His eyes stared at me as he tucked a strand of my hair out of my face.

"I think your burning." He tapped my red nose.

"I could care less." I kissed his nose before getting up.

"Catalina!" My mother shouted across the lawn.

"What?" I shouted back. She waved me over. "I am going to talk to her, then I am going to my room to read." He nodded watched me move over to my mother.

"What's up?" She pulled me over to the other Queen.

"Queen Helena, I would like to introduce my daughter." I held out my hand.

"Catalina, ma'am." She smiled.

"Pleasure, call me Helena." I nodded. "It may not be my place to ask, but is that King Daniel you are courting?" I blushed and nodded.

"Something like that." I replied. "He is a good man."

"You love him." She noted.

"What I feel is irrelevant. What is relevant is the survival of-"I looked over to my original table. A stray guard was tucking one of the statistic sheets of how much money goes to fighting the rebels into his jacket pocket. "Excuse me." I went into hunter mode and ran on my toes to sneak up on him. I pulled my knife out and pulled him by his hair to reach his thought.

"You're under arrest for stealing my papers." I saw Maxon, The King, Danny, and a handful of other guards rush over to me.

"Catalina! What the hell is going on?" The King pushed me off of him.

"Check his pockets. He tried steeling my papers!" Danny moved me close to him. One of the guards patted him down and produced a pocket knife and my paper.

"Throw him in a cell." Maxon ordered.

"I'm going up to my room to finish this." I picked up my paper work and went inside with Danny.

"We should go hunting sometime." Danny grabbed my paper and held my hand as we walked.

"I would love too." We walked in to see a dozen or so maids in my room. "What the hell?" I shouted over the noise to no prevail, so I moved to my unused piano and pressed ten random keys to make a horrid clash of notes.

"Hey!" Danny yelled. "What's going on?" I stood on the bench to see. The maids had a small cork board with a bunch of names, lines, and numbers.

"I told y'all not to gamble in my room!" I stepped down off the bench and fell onto my bed. "Can y'all go somewhere else to gamble? I need sleep." A bunch of footsteps and the door quietly shut before the bed tipped.

"You should at least get into some more comfortable clothes." Nerves bubbled in my gut as I turned my head and tried to be sexy.

"Are you asking me to strip for you, Daniel?" His name rolled off my tongue in a surprisingly taunting way. His eyes grew dark.

"Maybe, Maybe not." His voice was husky and low, it pulled me in closer to him. Our lips met in a hungry way. One of these days we were going to go to close to the edge and just tip over it and into obliteration of our two beings and into one. I broke off.

"Danny. We need to move slower." My breathing picked up. "We are going to push ourselves too far. I'm scared of what could happen." He nodded and moved away from me. I shut my eyes and put my fist on my forehead. "You probably hate me now. Sorry, just forget I said anything." Danny crawled back on the bed and crawled half on top of me. Our breaths mixed as he took my fist from my head and kissed it.

"Don't apologize for necessities." He kissed me gently. "Boundaries were made to be respected." I draped my legs around him and flipped him over. I kissed his neck and nibbled, making him moan.

"Whatever happened to boundaries?" He gasped breathlessly as I grinded into him. The door slammed open.

"Catalina! Reporters are coming to the palace in two weeks!" Nicki breathlessly said. I kissed Danny one last time before getting off of him.

"Next time I'm putting a towel over the doorknob." I mumbled.

"Daniel. Get out. I need to talk to her alone." He kissed my head and shut the door behind you.

"What Nicki?" She moved over to my couch.

"You need to be careful with how far you go. It is against the law to have sex before marriage." I blushed and looked down.

"Yes ma'am." I stood up and changed into a night-gown.

"Your back I healing nicely." Nicki touched my bare back.

"Good. Do you think I should get a tattoo?" I turned to Nicki after I put the dress on.

"Ask Maxon for his insight. I don't know anything about this stuff." She spat. I pulled her to the vanity. She always felt better after playing with my hair, so I forced a hair brush in her hands.

"Can you do a waterfall?" I quietly asked. Her face melted slightly and accepted my offer. She began to hum Young and Beautiful.

"Will you still love me, when I am no longer beautiful?" I sang. She tied off the end.

"You are very blessed." She whispered.

"I know. That's why I push for equality in the castes. Why are you angry?" I tuned to her.

"Cat. You know that boy I was dating?" I nodded slowly. "I caught him kissing another maid… I tried to break up with him but…but…" She broke down in sobs.

"Nicki! Oh, Nicki." I cradled her like Danny does with me. "Tell me he didn't rape you." I whispered.

"No." She stood up and moved her sleeve up all the way. Large purple and blue marks marked her skin.

"The bastard, I should have him hanged!" She nodded.

"I wish, but that would not be just." She sobbed.

"I could just throw him out of the castle. Does that work?" She smiled and nodded. I fell asleep that night peacefully and ready for the challenges of the incoming weeks.


	12. Chapter 12

_**This is it guys!**_

_**I need to know your thoughts on my story so I can make it better! I need four more reviews before I can start up the sequel!**_

* * *

I walked into our press hall to see the usual tabloid reporters and the one news station. Live cameras circled around the podium.

"Princess!" Debbie, one of the tabloid reporters, called for me. "A word?"

"I will be doing any one on one reviews after the press conference." She nodded and went back to her seat.

"She was certainly eager to get you alone." Danny whispered. I nodded and put my hand on my stomach. I was growing bigger and bigger by the second. All my pants had to be expanded in the waist. "Good luck." He whispered and pressed his lip to my head.

"Thanks." I moved on stage and pulled my suit jacket tighter around me. Several flashes before the reporters finally shut up. "Welcome Reporters, Journalists, colleges, others." I opened my binder. "I would like to start today off with a quote from one of my favorite books: The Great Gatsby. 'Reserving judgment is a matter of initiate hope.' With that in mind I hope you let the public decide if my actions are acceptable as princess of this good nation. I am opening it out to the floor for questions at this time." Several reporters shouted for me. I started in the front left corner. "You in the red dress." She stood up.

"I think what is on our minds right now, and is being discussed currently is why did you leave in the beginning half of the Report?" I looked to Danny who nodded.

"A few weeks ago we had a visitor from a visiting country. He and I were to be betrothed, as is tradition of the princesses, but he took it too far and now I am unfortunately pregnant." I paused as the mummers went down. "I ran out that night because I got terribly sick. Other questions?" I moved it along. Fewer hands raised this time. "You, sir, in the black tux."

"What happened to the project you were going to start for the hungry?" I breathed.

"My brother has graciously-"I coughed and sipped from my water-glass. "I apologize. But he has taken over the project."

"What is your current relationship with King Daniel?" I blushed.

"Currently we are courting, by his and my push."

"When you say; 'by his and my push' what do you mean?"

"We are together, but not by my father's hand are we together." I clarified and took another drink. The questions went on and on and on.

"What do you think about the selected girls?" I straightened up.

"I cannot say I like all of them, nor can I say I dislike them. I reserve my judgment on those who I have not talked too, but for the few I have talked to I strongly like or hate them. They know who they are. Any other questions?" No one raised their hand. "Then I declare this meeting over." I shut my books and exited with Danny hot on my heels.

"Well that went-"I collapsed into Danny's arms.

"Carry me." I begged. His arms went under my legs and back as he pulled me close to him.

"You're tired. Why?" He whispered into my hair.

"Lots of paperwork." I yawned. "And I'm pregnant. It takes a lot out of a woman to be pregnant." I shut my eyes and felt the soft movement of his footsteps. I fell into the last deep sleep of that year.

* * *

"Catalina! Catalina! Get up!" Nicki shook my arm.

"Whaa?" I mumbled as I turned in my warm sheets. It was three months into my pregnancy. I was huge to say the least.

"Rebel attack! Hurry!" My eyes shot open as I woke up. My maids threw my work out pants and top on me along with most of my weapons. I turned and raised a knife to throw as the door opened.

"Cat!" Daniel yelled. "You need to go they're on this floor!" His eyes were frantic. I handed out the last of my weapons. Gun fire came from down the hall.

"We need to get you three to safety." I went to my door and opened my compact. A line of guards covered us. "Let's go. We can go the back way." I ran out with Danny to the end of the hall, near the secret library. A young girl aimed her gun at us. I shot her arm and listened to her screams. A young boy rushed out with a knife. I pulled mine out and fought him.

"Get the girls out of here, Nicki! Danny, cover them!" The girls ran as Danny fired around him. I blocked another attack from the boy, but missed him in my next swipe. A sharp pain erupted in my gut.

"Daniel!" I screamed. A gun was fired before he picked me up. "Di- Did they get out?" I whispered. He nodded.

"Yes, now be quiet." His gun fired three times before he got into the safe room.

"What happened to her?" I was laid down on a cot. I moaned in pain.

"She got out too late. She was fighting off a rebel who got her in her gut." I entered in and out of consciousness.

"Cat! Cat, stay with me." He ripped off the bottom section of my top. I screamed as pain erupted in my gut.

"Rebels… subdued…back." A guard said to us. I screamed again in pain. I lost my hearing before blacking out. I came to in Danny's arms.

"Danny…What's happening?" I mumbled before pain shot through me. He put me down in a hospital room

"She got cut." Searing white pain flashed through me. I blacked out again. "May God help her."

* * *

I woke up, feeling sore and dirty. Danny laid next to me.

"Daniel." I kissed his cheek. "Wake up." His brown eyes opened warily at me.

"Morning. How are you feeling?" I shifted.

"My gut hurts. So do my lady parts." He gave a loud laugh.

"Well you did get stabbed." I smiled.

"That I did." I put my hand to my gut. "Did-"Daniel's smile fell.

"It was a boy and a girl… You lost both." I shed a tear.

"I was with twins?" I choked. He wrapped his arms around me as I wept for my unborn children. He cried with me.

"Promise me Cat." He sobbed. "Promise me, that we are going to be okay." I nodded.

"We are Danny, we're going to be fine." I pulled away from him as Max walked in, panting. "You look like you have just ran five miles." My voice came out raw.

"I came as soon as Janice said you were up." I nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Could be better. How are the girls?"

"I think we should narrow it down more."

"We as in you- or we as in The King?"

"Dad. But he wants to narrow it down to six."

"I am not following. Why is this an issue?"

"She needs more time to decipher her feelings."

"No comment." I quietly said. He threw his hands in the air.

"Catalina! I need your help and all you can do is be snarky?" He yelled.

"You didn't lose both of your children in a stupid knife fight! For all I know I might not be able to have kids again." I yelled with tears streaming down my face, "So don't come to me about your prissy little selection going wrong." I laid my head down on the pillow.

"You were with twins?" I nodded. Danny's fingers wrapped around mine. "Damn Rebels." He muttered.

"Stop. It's over. What is done is done. Go kiss America, do something good. I need sleep. I haven't gotten a decent nights rest in ages." Maxon nodded and left.

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" Danny asked.

"Nightmares of Lord Rob." I moved close to him. "Can I go back to my room yet?" He nodded and grabbed me my robe.

"I'm carrying you." Danny picked me up and walked out of the hospital.

"See me tomorrow, Cat!" Janice yelled.

"Okay!" Danny began to run.

"You know you're so much lighter than you were yesterday?" I slapped his arm.

"Shut up." He kicked open my door into the empty room and plopped me on my bed. He turned to leave. "Danny! Stay with me." I bushed as he took off his shirt.

"Whatever you say, Princess."

"I'm getting a tattoo." He smirked.

"What are you protesting?"

"For the first time in my life, nothing." He kissed my nose.

"What of?"

"An Eagle rising out of the ashes on my back and then six little birds on my chest." He nodded and kissed me gently.

"I think tattoos are very, very sexy." I shoved his face away from me.

"Let me sleep." He kissed my neck before muttering a 'fine.'

These were the weird days when I had everything to do with nothing. When I was young and foolish, but able to understand the risks I took. Hopefully in the up and coming days everything would ease. But bad things happen to those who are wishful thinking…

END OF STORY ONE

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
